Escaped
by limnamae
Summary: SEQUEL TO STALKED. A young girl is found naked, hurt and violated. BAU get s the case where they meet a familiar face. WARNING: Mentions of rape. Hopeully not to grafic. Ho/JJ, Ro/Pr, Re/OC, possible M/G
1. Pronolog

Disclaimer: I own nothing expect Freya. She is all mine though. Wish I owned Reid though.

WARNING: This is my second attempt of writing a criminal minds fan fiction so the characters might be some OC. Sorry about that. I´ll try to keep them in characters as much as possible but can´t guarantee anything. Consider yourself warned.

I have made some adjustments to the story for it to work. Hotch is divorced from Hailey and they share Jack who is 2. I don´t know where in the timeline we are, but it´s after Gideon and Elle leaves so after season 2. On second thought I think there isn´t any timeline in this story. I´m mixing.

I have to say there is some very OC in this chapter and it´s very mushy – just so you know. And now on to the story which is a sequel to ´Stalked´.

**Pronolog**

_She was free. Finally, she was free. Wonder how long she had been there? Too long anyway. She began running, careful to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn´t hear her. He properly knew she was gone now and she wanted to be as far away from this place as possible. She held back a moan as she stumbled over some branches and twisted her ankle. She stiffened a sob as the ankle began throbbing and hurting. She had to keep moving. How knew how far out she was. She had been unconscious when he took her and she couldn´t remember anything about how far they had traveled._

_Hiding behind some trees she gasped for her breath, gritting her teeth as she felt her ankle. It wasn´t broken. She began limping, as fast as she could, holding back the cries of pain as the ankle protested to being used. Finally she stopped, holding her breath, listing for anything. Him or people. People who could help her. There! A sound. It sounded like a motor. Biting down on her lip, drawing blood, she limped forward, almost running. _

_A road. Who knew you could be so happy to see something so normal as that. And there was a car. Running out in front of it she waved her arms widely to stop them. Tears of gratitude, hurt and relief fell from her eyes as the car stopped and she sobbed of happiness when two people stepped out. The last thing she saw before passing out was the concerned and frightened faces of two teenagers. A boy and a girl. The last conscious thought she had was "I´m sorry for interrupting your romantic date" and then she was gone. _

–

It was a quiet night in the ER which usually meant trouble but tonight Dr. Freya Jareau Summers were happy for the quiet time. It meant time for her to read up on different things, things she would need for her appointments tomorrow. Rubbing her eyes she took a sip of coffee and gazed around the empty ER of Virginia Memorial **(This hospital is one I made up)**. She had been working here ever since she moved to Virginia to be closer to JJ and to Spencer Reid. She blushed at the thought of the agent, a soft smiling gracing her Asian features.

It´s been 8 months since she met her cousin´s CO-workers. 8 months since her abduction and captivity. She still had nightmares about it but it was getting better. She had talked it through with some professionals and knew herself very well before it so she was good self-reflection. Of course there where time which hurt more than others but in all she was doing good.

A loud beeping sound interrupted her thoughts and after quickly checking her pager she jumped up and raced out side into the court. Shortly after an ambulance came flying around the corner and accelerated up until it hit the breaks just before her. The door was flung open and a paramedic jumped out dragging a stretch behind him.

"White female, 17, ran out in front of car, naked. She is covered in cuts and bruises. We put in an IV-line and she is getting fluids," he barked handing her a clipboard with her information. Freya did a quick examination and the paramedic whispered in her ear: "I think you need to do a rape-kit," he whispered before they disappeared. Freya took in the young woman´s face. She was pretty. Her hair was properly blond even though it right then was mattered with blood and dirt. Her eyes were large and blue, holding a look of fright and pain. "Give her 10 cc´s of morphine," Freya ordered as she lifted up the sheets. "And call the coroner and say we have a rape victim," she said more quiet to the nurse who gave the scared girl a small smile. "It´s okay," the nurse said wheeling her into trauma room 2. "We´ll take care of you now." Freya sighed as she mentally prepared herself for the next few hours stress, pain and holding herself together.

–

A squeak of the door alerted her sleeping mind about an intruder and a ray of sunshine told her it was time to get up. A movement of the bed woke her sleepy mind and a voice bellowed "Daddy!" A groan from her sleeping partner told her Aaron Hotchner wasn´t awake yet and a small "umpf" plus a lot of movement in her bed now told her to open her eyes.

JJ smiled at the sight. A little boy with raven black hair was jumping up and down on a pile of sheets, pillows and a person. "Daa-ddyy," the boy cried again and with a small groan Aaron Hotchner appeared from his pile of sheets. "Jack," he said, sounding very sleepy. "What are you doing?" The boy frowned "Hungry, daddy!" he declared and now JJ couldn´t hold back her laughter. "Jayjay," Jack exclaimed happily before jumping into her awaiting arms. "Why you sleeping with my daddy?" he asked innocently. It was the first time she had slept in Hotch´s bed when he was there and the night before she had tortured Hotch with concern about the following morning when he noticed her in his fathers bed.

Hotch couldn´t help smiling as he saw his beautiful girlfriend turn bright red. _"She can handle standing in front of the world´s press but this she can´t?"_ he smiled at his thoughts. "Yeah, JJ. What are you doing in my bed?" JJ almost growls at him before smiling gently at Jack. "Well, do you mind me sleeping here?" Jack frowns slightly as he shakes his head. "No, me like it. You make daddy happy," he stated happily. Hotch feels the tears sting behind his eyes as his small son declares this. JJ smiled and gives Jack a tight hug. "Well, then I sleep with him because I make him smile." Jack nodded, happy with the reply. "Jayjay," he said after snuggling in her arms. "Me wants food," he stated and then jumps out of bed and raced out into the kitchen.

Hotch smiles as he watches his 2 years old son leave. "Good morning," JJ smiles into his mouth as they hear Jack call for them again. "I think," she says between kisses. "We need to feed your son." She ignored his pout and walks out to help Jack find something to eat. Hotch smiles happy that Jack didn´t seem to mind him and JJ sleeping together which they had been doing ever since the kidnapping case where her cousin was involved. She almost lived with him and it made him happy.

It was weekend and the team was, for once, without case. A ringing noise interrupted him and he frowned as he saw the caller-ID. "Agent Hotchner," he said as he answered the phone.

–

Freya rubbed her eyes, hiding a yawn in her hand. A knock on the door and a nurse gave her a file. "The coroner is done now," she said and Freya nodded, smiling a weak smile. "And?" the nurse shook head. "It´s not good. They´d called the police" The nurse left her. She opened the file and read it before taking a deep breath before leaving to talk to the girl.

Freya took one last look at the file to check the name of the girl. Jessica Wills, 17 years old. Multiple cuts and bruises on the body with different states of healing. Both anal and vaginal tearing. She felt her eyes tear up as she read the file. Sniffing in she blinked the tears away, breathing in deeply she brought out the doctor from inside her.

She didn´t smile as she knocked on the door and looked inside. It was a one bed room, of course. The girl in bed seemed small and fragile, her eyes were closed. She hadn´t had a bath yet, Freya noticed. Her hair was still mattered with blood and dirt and she still had a line of dried blood on her cheek.

"Hi," Jessica jumped in surprise and Freya gave her an apologetic look. "I´m Dr. Summers but you can call me Freya is you want to. Do you know where you are?" She had blue eyes. Piercing blue but still warm. Her lip shook a little as she whispered the word ´no´ so softly Freya almost didn´t hear her. "W-what day i-is it?" the young girl stuttered and Freya checked her watch. "It´s Tuesday 5th of October," she stated. "October?" Jessica eyes filled with tears. "I have been gone so long?" she sobbed as the time caught her.

Freya felt her need to cry and sat down on her bed, slowly placing a hand on Jessica´s hand, offering him a little comfort. She cried for what seemed to be an eternity and when she stopped it seemed the weight on her shoulders were a little less.

Jessica sniffed and lifted her hand to dry her eyes. She winced in pain as she touched her forehead. "Ouch," she exclaimed. "Where am I?" she finally asked. "You´re at the Virginia Memorial," Freya told her gently. "I-I-I," her eyes filled with tears again but she bit her lip trying to hold them back. "I know you have been through a lot but would it be okay if I check your body to see how it´s doing? After that you can shower if you want to," Freya said and Jessica´s eyes lit up at the prospect of a bath. "I-I," she stuttered not wanting to be touched again.

"It will be okay," the doctor told her. "I promise. We can take a break if it gets too much, okay?" Jessica nodded and Freya began searching her body for wounds, cuts, bruises, broken bones or anything like it.

A half hour later Freya was done. She found some deep cuts which would need stitches and some wounds that had to be cleaned very carefully but nothing broken. She found burned marks that made her insides hurt as she examined them. There were old ones and newer ones. Her ankle was sprained but she would heal in a few months. "Okay," she pulled of her gloves. "If you want to I can take you to the bathroom and find some soap and stuff." Jessica nodded and gave her the first weak smile.

Freya helped her up and towards the bath room. Loud noises from the door made Jessica whimper and Freya gave her a secure smile. "I´ll go check it out, okay? I´ll be right back with soap and some new clothes." The girl nodded and Freya turned around to go but a hand reached out and grabbed her. "Promise you´ll be back?" Jessica´s voice was insecure and her eyes uncertain. "Promise." Jessica turned on the water and Freya say how the blood and dirt washed away together with tears as the girl tried to scrub out her memories.

She left the room, angry about the loud noises from outside. She pushed the door open to see a nurse fighting with a police officer. "But I told you, you can´t go in there. The doctor is in there with the patient and you could make it a lot worse," the nurse cried red spot appearing on her cheeks. "I have too. The FBI will be here soon and I," then another voice interrupted them. "What is going on?" A raven black haired man appeared looking stern as ever. Freya´s eyebrows shot up as she recognized the voice. "Aaron?" she stated shocked and Aaron Hotchner turned to the voice. "Freya? What are you doing here?" he asked equally shocked.

So, here´s the first new chapter of the story. Hope you´ll all like it (hinting for reviews). I´d like to stress, again, that I´m NOT a doctor or profiler so there will be mistakes.

Until next time TTFN


	2. A hard case

Disclaimer: I own nothing (insert normal comments about not owning) but Freya I do own.

WARNING: The characters will be OC. Also, I´m not a doctor or a profiler so I can´t be sure about the medical or profiling fact of the story. I did try my best though. Hope you´ll enjoy the story. Read and review.

So we start where we left. Enjoy the story and remember to review.

**Chapter one**

Aaron Hotchner stared at the young doctor standing in front of him wearing the traditional white doctors coat and a black suit under it with a blue shirt on. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun with a few stray hairs hanging loosely around her face. "I didn´t know you worked here," he said, giving her the half smile that won the heart of her cousin. Freya gave him a short smile and a quick hug. A cough made them aware of the nurse and the police officer who both seemed confused. "I´m sorry," Freya said. "I´m Dr. Summers," she introduced to the officer who just nodded. "You can´t see the victim right now. She´s showering which reminds me, Carla could you please find some soap and some clean clothes for her?" the nurse nodded and left after giving the officer an angry glare.

"What we you doing, officer?" Hotch asked, voice calm but stern. He wasn´t pleased with the display he just saw and hoped it was a one timer. "I-I was just trying to check out the girl and get her statement for you, sir," he stuttered. "We prefer to do the interviews our self," Hotch noted and the officer blushed. "I´m sorry, sir. I didn´t know," Hotch nodded. "It´s okay. I´ll see you back at the station." It was a clear message for him to leave and the police officer rushed out.

"Now," Hotch turned to Freya again. "You are her doctor?" it wasn´t a question as much as a conclusion and Freya agreed. "Yes, I was assigned to her case." She frowned. "Not that I´m not happy to see you Hotch, but why are you here?" Her face suddenly got a look of horror on it and she gasped. "Oh God. Is it JJ? Has something happen to my cousin?" Hotch chuckled as he realized how much Freya did look like JJ even if they weren´t blood related. "Stop Freya," he placed a comforting hand on her arm. "JJ isn´t hurt. She and the rest of the team is setting up at the station. Emily is the only one here besides me and she is trying to find you." Freya relaxed and gave him a weak smile. "I´m a little on edge these days," she explained.

They were disturbed as Emily Prentiss, a close friend, came rushing up towards Hotch. "Hotch," her face was smiling broadly. "You´ll never guess who´s the doctor." Hotch´s was stoic as very and Freya couldn´t help but smile as she thought to herself: "_Note to self: Never play poker with Hotch."_

"It´s Freya," Hotch stated calmly and the smile faded. "How did you know," Emily muttered and Freya stepped forward. "Because he met me," she stated as a matter of fact. Emily smiled widely at her friend giving her a hug. "So good to see you," she said. "You too, Em. You too," was the whispered reply. "So, what can you tell us," Hotch asked and Freya´s face turned serious. "It´s bad, Hotch," she said before narrowing her eyes slightly. "Why are you two here? Who called you?"

"The police did," Hotch began explaining. "The victim told the doctor who examined her first about other girls where she was. She didn´t want to say more but she told her there was other girls so the police called JJ and she decided to come." Freya nodded. It made sense. "Well, I haven´t talked to her much but I examined her body." She shook her head. "She was several burns. Some older than others. Multiple cuts that I need to stitch and some wounds I need to clean and look after. She has been sexually assaulted both anal and vaginally." Hotch´s face turned cold as Freya explained the girl´s injuries. "She has a sprained ankle from when she escaped but all her wounds will heal. I´m more concerned about the girl´s state of mind."

The nurse came back then with towels, soap and some new clothes. "Here you go doctor," she said and Freya smiled in return. "Thanks. I´ll need local anesthetic, suture later," she said and the nurse nodded. "Okay, Hotch I think it would be best if you waited out here. She hasn´t seen a man since and I don´t think she could handle it right now." He nodded. "I´ll call the others and get them to find her family." The women waved as they entered the room.

–

A whimpering sound reached her eyes and Freya tensed. Besides her Prentiss drew her gun and the two of them approached the noise, quietly. "FBI, identify yourself," Emily called and a small voice answered. "Oh no, I´m sorry! I didn´t mean it. I´m so sorry. Please don´t hurt me!" Freya knew that voice. "Jessica!" she cried as she jumped out so the girl could see them. Jessica was curled up in a corner, hiding the best she could, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh Jessica," Freya whispered as she slowly approached the weeping girl. Slowly she placed her arms around the girl, gently leading her towards the bed. Emily stepped aside letting Freya lead Jessica to the bed where she helped the girl get dressed and into bed.

"Jessica," her voice was quiet so she wouldn´t scare the girl more than she had too. She hated the fact that she would have to make her remember everything she went through. "Jessica," she repeated. "This is my friend Emily. She´s from the FBI and she is here to help us," Freya was careful to make it seem like they were in it together so Jessica wouldn´t think she would leave her alone.

Emily slowly stepped up to the girl, extending her hand and placing it on her shoulder. "Hi Jessica. My name is Emily and I´m friends with Dr. Summers, Freya?" her voice formed the sentence as a question to make sure she would get a reply this time. Slowly the girl lifted her face and looked at Emily. Her blue eyes were scared and held a lot of unfinished tears. Her now dark blond hair was dripping and all the could muster was the ghost of a smile. "H-Hi," she muttered looking down. "Jessica, could I maybe ask you some questions?" The answer was so quiet that Prentiss almost didn´t get it. "Yeah, but" Jessica looked insecure. "Could Dr. Summers maybe stay here?" Emily smiled at the frightened girl. "Of course, she can." Jessica nodded and sat up. Emily sat down on a chair in the corner which the dragged forward and Freya leaned against the wall.

"Jessica, the police told us you said there was other girls where you were?" Emily made sure her question was asked gentle but still firm. The girl nodded. "How many?" Jessica shrugged. "I don´t know," her voice was quiet. "I-I only saw one of them but I know there was more."

"How? How did you know that?"

"I-I," she stuttered and a light blush entered her cheeks. "Sometimes h-he made u-us d-do stuff t-together."

"Stuff?" Jessica bit her lip, tears beginning to well up. She didn´t want to say it and the doctor gave her a small smile. "It´s okay, Jessica. It´s okay." Freya pushed herself off the wall and sat down on the bed taking her hand.

"Jessica," the girl looked at Emily. "I´m so sorry that I have to ask you about this but I have to know everything that happened since you were taken."

Jessica took a deep breath and began to tell about the horrors she had experienced.

"_The night was warm for a night in Washington DC, 17 year old Jessica Wills thought to herself as she wandered down the street from her college. She was a freshmen and got lucky when she moved there from California. She had a one-man-room in a dorm and her neighbors weren´t loud people. All in all, life was good to her. _

_The newspaper read 18th of September, she noticed as she went by a pack of one of the free papers as she walked through a park. The street lights were shinning brightly and a late butterfly flew past her, making her smile. She really liked butterflies._

_Suddenly steps sounded behind her and an uneasy feeling settled in the back of her neck. Jessica felt like someone was watching her so she turned scanning the park for people but no one was there. Shrugging she walked on. Jason Morris had smiled at her in class today. He was the hottie on campus and every girl dreamed of him. She secretly hoped he would ask her to the upcoming dance._

_Her thoughts were miles away so she didn´t see the man coming from behind her. He grabbed her around the waist, securing her arms so she couldn´t fight and placed a cloth over her mouth. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. The cloth smelled funny and soon she drifted into darkness._

_When she came to she was lying in a small cold cell. It was a small bed out of wood with a thin madras on it. Even had a pillow and some sheets. There was a chair and in it a man sat. She couldn´t see his face since it was hid in the dark but he was wearing a nice suit. "W-where am I? What do you want? Who are you?" the questions flew from her mouth as she felt the tears begin to sting. "I don´t wanna be here! Let me go," she cried as the man stood up and moved over towards her. "You´re here to full fill my very wish and command," his voice was low, cold and it sounded like he had a cold. Jessica screamed." _

–

Freya was holding the girl tightly, rocking her slowly back and forth as she cried. Emily fought the pain inside for the girl who now had to relive everything she went through. "Shyy," Freya stroke her hair, gently giving Emily a helpless look. "I-I don´t wanna do this," Jessica cried. "I don´t wanna go back there. Please don´t make me."

"I´m sorry," Freya muttered. "I´m so sorry, but we have too."

–

"_She´d been sleeping. "Wake up!" a slap to her face awoke her and she whimpered in pain. "Come," His voice was commanding and cold and Jessica knew better than to disobey him. She had no idea about how long she had been there but her gut told her it´s been very long. "W-what do y-you want m-me t-to do?" she stuttered as he dragged her towards a closed door. He just grinned._

_The new room was bright and cold. Jessica shivered as her eyes got used to the bright light. He dragged her over to a wall where he tied her to a pole with the rope always on her hands. She winced as he pulled it tight. Then she realized she wasn´t alone. _

_Another girl was lying on stretch like at the doctors for women-appointments. Her legs were tied to the two knee-holders and her arms behind her back. Her eyes were blue and weary, cuts and bruises covering her naked body. Jessica felt her eyes tear up as she realized the girl had been there even longer than her. _

_He smiled coldly at the girl and advanced on her. "Now Anna! It´s time to teach a new girl," he removed the cloth in her mouth and the girl, Anna´s lower lip trembled. "Please, sir!" she whispered. "Please!" He growled as she spoke hitting her, causing a new bruise on her left cheek. She winced and uttered a small cry. "Shut up!" he hissed. _

_He removed his pants, grinning widely at Jessica who began to struggle crying into her own mouth-cloth as the screams of pain from Anna filled the room._

–

"_Now my newest pet," he stood before her, drying of his bloody hands. "Now it´s your turn." He smiled as he grabbed her and pulled Jessica over to where a bloody and hurt Anna was._

"_Now, if you´re a Good girl and do as I tell you too I won´t hurt you – much!" he grinned as he said the last part and Jessica felt the tears begin to flow as he stripped off his pants and pulled out a large purple dildo. He handed it to Jessica. "Now, put it in her."_

_Hours later and Jessica was pushed back into the cell. She was sobbing softly. The girl was also pushed in. "Now you two can make friends," he smiled. "More than you already have" The door closed and the dark filled the room together with his laughter._

"_A-are you okay?" Jessica whispered. "I-I´m okay," Anna whispered back, wincing as she sat up. "Where are we? Who is he? Why is he doing this to us?" Anna shrugged stiffing a sob. "I don´t know," she sobbed. "How long have you been here?" Jessica asked. "I don´t know" was the reply. "Is there others here?" Jessica asked. "Yes," Anna said. "1. She´s called Sarah." Jessica nodded. "Sleep," Anna said. "You´re gonna need it.""_

–

"Please!" Jessica cried. "I don´t wanna do this any more. Please!" Freya was only just holding back her own tears as she held the girl in her arms. A soft knock on the door interrupted them and Jessica shrieked in fear as Emily, who quickly dried off her own tears unseen by Jessica, rushed over and opened the door.

A concerned JJ peaked in, her face getting pale as she saw her CO-worker in tears and her cousin, struggling with a young girl and her own tears. "I-I´m sorry," she stuttered. Emily nodded and waved her in.

"It´s okay JJ," Freya whispered and to Jessica she whispered gently. "Jessica, this is my cousin JJ. She´s from the FBI too, okay? She´s here to help." JJ step forward giving the girl a hand which she didn´t take. "Jessica," Freya said standing up. "I need to go outside and check something with the agents okay? We will right outside."

"W-will you come back? All of you?" her voice was as a whisper and JJ felt a need to protect the girl. "Of course," she said and left with the two other women.

–

"Emily," David Rossi was the first face Freya saw as she and the two agents came outside. Emily stuffed a silent sob as she flung herself into his waiting arms. Aaron Hotchner´s eyes narrowed as he saw the experienced agent struggle to gain control and turned to JJ and her cousin. "What happened in there?" he asked JJ. "I-I don´t know," she muttered seeking comfort in his arms. "Aaron," she whispered and Hotch felt his gut tense. She never called him by his first name at work unless something really was wrong. "I only were in there a few seconds but I," JJ stopped. "I feel like something bad is gonna happen." Hotch closed his arms around her hugging her close.

So what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE..!!


	3. To help a lost soul

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing expect Freya.

WARNING: There will be some OC in this story. Also, I´d like to point out that I´m not a M.D nor a profiler so there will be mistakes. I try to keep them at a minimum though. That said. Enjoy the story.

ANOTHER WARNING: This chapter might be a little M-rated but I try to keep it down. I´m not good at ratings so hope it´s okay. Else give me a hint. READ AND REVIEW

**Chapter two**

Freya searched the room for the one person she really wanted to see right now. "Freya?" She whirled around and threw herself into Dr. Spencer Reid´s arms. Reid wasn´t ready so he fell backwards and into Morgan who had to catch them both. "Wow," he exclaimed as he regained his balance. "Freya, what´s a matter?" Morgan asked as he watched Reid hug the young woman. "Freya?" Reid lifted her face and he saw the tears in her eyes. "I-I," she stuttered. "It´s just a little hard." Freya whispered leaning up giving him a short kiss. Reid smiled kissing her back giving her a tight squeeze. "Thanks," she whispered. "I needed that."

She turned around and looked at the others. Her almond-shaped brown eyes were free of tears now and she was the doctor again her feelings under control. Hotch was stoic as always. "I need to know, Freya," he said. The doctor nodded before beginning to walk down the hall. "I´ll take you to my office." The team followed her.

"Here we are," Freya said as she pushed a door open. The office wasn´t small but it wasn´t big either. There was a desk, a chair some shells with a lot of books on them. A sofa with a coffee table in front of it and two chairs on the other side of the table. On the door was a sign with her name on it. Dr. Freya Jareau Summers, 2. reserve psychiatrist.

Hotch sat down besides JJ in the sofa. Rossi and Emily took the chairs while Morgan leaned against the wall. Reid sat on the desk as Freya sat in the chair. "Freya," Hotch was serious. He knew this was gonna be a bad one. "I need to know." She nodded and sighed. "I need to clean her wounds and suture her cuts and then I´ll give her a mild sedative. She will need her sleep. Tomorrow you can talk to her but either JJ, Emily or me have to be there I think," she stated and Hotch opened his mouth to protest. "Hotch, I can´t let you see her tonight," she said. "I´m sorry but I don´t think it´s a good idea. Girls?" Emily nodded. "I wanna save the girls in back at the," she bit her lip in anger. "But she can´t handle more right now." Hotch nodded.

"Fine, JJ call her parents will you?" he asked and JJ nodded finding her phone. A ringing sound interrupted and Freya took it. "Summers," she stated. She listened shortly and the team saw how her features clouded with anger. She slammed the phone and stood up. "I gotta go," she rushed out though the door leaving the team looking rather confused after her. "Well, come on," JJ said as she stood up too and raced after her cousin. "Do we know where she´s going?" Emily gasped as they rounded a corner.

A scream sounded through the halls and the team took off, aiming after the sound. "My guess," Morgan stated, slightly panting, "in the direction of the scream." The team reached the corner and saw how Freya opened the door into where Jessica Wills was and then she was gone. Silence for a short second and then they heard yelling and sobbing from the room. "Freya," Reid cried as he flung the door open and together with Morgan, guns drawn and rushed into the room.

"Didn´t you read my warning," Morgan had never seen Freya that angry before. Her eyes were burning into a man´s who stood next to the girl, Jessica, who was crying heavily. "I don´t want to go back there," the girl cried, grabbing on to Freya´s coat. "Please!" she sobbed.

Prentiss and JJ came in through the door and took in the situation. Quickly JJ pulled the scared girl into a hug rocking her back and forth to comfort her. She gave Morgan a look and he grabbed the man and dragged him outside together with the rest of the team expect for JJ and Emily who both stayed.

The man was nervous as a bunch of FBI agents with drawn gun just had raced in and dragged him out but more because the doctor, who he knew, sending him such eyes that he was sure he would be dead if eyes could kill.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she yelled turning to face him. "Were you thinking at all? Didn´t you see what I had wrote in the chart?" The man, who was a nurse, swallowed slowly backing way. "I-I´m sorry," he muttered. "You should be! I don´t know if I can calm her down now," Freya were shooting daggers with her eyes. "You, you, ARGH!" she whirled around and went into the other room.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at the nurse. "What happened?" he asked. "Well, I saw she was supposed to be sutured and all so I went in there and she was sleeping." he was nervous. That FBI agent looked rather mad. "And when I took the needle the girl woke up and began screaming and crying and I didn´t know what to do," he said. "Then you guys came." Morgan gave the man a look. "Fine, I would leave if I were you." The nurse took off. "Wonder how things are with the girl," Reid said as he gazed at the door.

–

"Jessica?" Freya poked in her head and saw JJ and Emily stand next to the scared girl. _"Well, at least she stopped screaming and crying,"_ she thought to herself as she gave the girl a small smile. "Hi, it´s me, Dr. Summers." Jessica lifted her eyes and looked at the doctor. "I-I-I´m sorry," she stuttered. "I-I didn´t m-mean to m-make so m-much trouble." Freya picked to the needle from the floor and threw it out. "Jessica, it´s not your fault," she said and began cleaning some of her wounds. Jessica winced a little and Freya sent her an apologizing look. "I need to find some suture so I can take care of these cuts," Freya left shortly. When she returned she had suture, some local-anesthetic and some cleaning stuff.

"I´ll give you a shoot okay and then I´ll suture you up, okay?" Jessica nodded, wincing a little as she gave her the shot. "Jessica I have some friends from the FBI here who want to help us find the one who did this to you," Freya picked up the suture and needle and began stitching her up. "They are named David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid," Jessica noticed who the doctor´s cheeks turned a little red by the mention of the name. "And the leader, unite chief Aaron Hotchner." Jessica nodded, her eyes closed. "I´m gonna call them in, okay?" JJ asked and Jessica nodded again. JJ left and returned shortly after with the guys in tow.

"Miss Wills? My name is Aaron Hotchner and I´m from the BAU. I´m here to help find out who took you and if there is any more girl where you´ve been." Jessica opened her blue eyes and stared at the raven haired man. "Hello," her voice was like a whisper and Hotch had to lean forward to hear her. "This is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi and Dr. Reid," he introduced the rest of the team. "You´ve already met SSA Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss." Jessica nodded slowly. "D-Do I have to t-tell you a-about t-the," she paused tears filling her eyes. "I-I-I don´t want t-to," she was shaking her head. "I don´t want to. Please! I don´t want to." Jessica lifted her head and looked at Emily and JJ shaking her head, desperately. "Please, don´t make me. Please!"

"I´m sorry," JJ said gently "I´m so sorry but we have too." Jessica began weeping.

–

The BAU team stood outside the room as Freya was in with the girl. She had ordered them all out, Hotch surprised how firm she was as a doctor. "What´s she doing in there?" Morgan asked leaning against a wall. Rossi shrugged. He had been quiet the most of the time expect for a small smile and a gentle ´hallo´ to the girl. "She properly had to give her something to calm her down," Reid stated. "JJ, did you get a hold of her parents?" Hotch turned his head and looked at his CO-worker/girlfriend who stood by the door, waiting for her cousin to come out. "I got a voice-mail. I´ll try again," JJ went over to a corner where she team watched her dial and speak with someone.

Shortly after she hung up, sighed as she went over to the rest. "No answer. Wonder where they are," JJ put the phone back into her pants. "I keep trying." The door open and a very tired looking doctor came out. Hotch looked up, raising an eyebrow at her giving her a silent question. "She´s okay, for now. She´s asleep. I had to sedate her after that experience but she´ll be fine tomorrow. I got her to agree to talk to you under the condition that either JJ, Emily or I am there." Hotch nodded. "Thank you," he turned to look at the team. "Right. We need some rest. Go home and get some sleep. That´s an order!"

JJ was the only one who stayed after Prentiss, Rossi, Reid and Morgan left, Reid staying near by waiting for Freya. "I´ll stay with you," JJ said. Hotch tried to give her the sternest look he could but it didn´t help. Then he tried to pout but nothing. "I´m staying Aaron," she declared. Freya gave him a small smile and whispered into his ear making sure her cousin wouldn´t hear her.

"She´s stubborn. It´s a Jareau-trait. There´s nothing you can do about it. You two can stay in my office. I think, if you squeeze together, you can stay on the couch." Freya winked at him and walked off in the direction of his youngest agent. Hotch sighed as he took off to find his very stubborn girlfriend.

He found her sipping a cup of coffee in her cousin´s office. "Forget it Aaron," her back was still turned. Sometimes he wondered how she knew who it was without him saying anything. "I´m not leaving." She turned around and he saw her baby blue eyes had a piercing look to them which he knew to well. He sighed. "I wasn´t gonna ask you," he said as he locked the door and kicked off his shoes. "I know it´s a fight I can not win," he winked at her and JJ´s face softened up. She stuck out her tongue.

They helped each other remove the cushions from the couch and then laid down beside each other. A knock on the door disturbed them and Hotch got up and opened. Freya and Reid stood besides each other Reid´s hand resting on Freya´s back, her holding a pillow and some sheets. "Here ya go, Hotch. This is the best I can do. Sleep tight." She smiled at JJ who yawned in return. "I´m done charting now so we´ll go home and get some rest." JJ waved her hand and Hotch locked the door after watching the two of them leave.

JJ yawned as he settle in next to her placing his head on the pillow. He pulled up the sheets around them both and JJ snuggled deeper into his chest. "Aaron," she mumbled her voice muffled by her hiding in his chest. "Yeah?" his voice was sleepy. There hadn´t been time to rest since the phone rang this morning. He smiled at the thought of his son and JJ in the kitchen that morning.

_Flashback_

_Hotch hung up the phone. He sighed. So much for a whole weekend with a case. Groaning he dialed a well-known number. "Hailey? It´s me." He listened as his ex-wife greeted him. She already knew why he called so her only question was: "When do I pick him up?" Hotch smiled and thanked his ex-wife. "An hour?" Hailey agreed and Hotch hung up. He groaned as he got out of his warm bed. _

"_Jayjay, me wants pancakies," Jack´s sweet voice sounded through the kitchen as Hotch came in and gave his son a morning kiss. "Hey buddy," he said ruffling his hair. JJ smiled as she handed him some coffee. "Daddy, Jayjay´s making panakes," Jack stated, giving his father a big smile. "We´ll have to do that son, buddy but right now daddy needs Jayjay to come with him a help him on a case." Hotch felt sad about leaving his son but he knew he had to._

_Jack frowned. "Me work the case too, daddy" he said smiling at him. Hotch gave him a sad smile. "Not this time buddy. Momma´s coming soon to pick you up." Jack frowned again before smiling at JJ. "You be here ext time?" he asked innocently and JJ smiled. "I´ll be here next time." Jack, satisfied with that answer then demanded to get cornflakes in stead of pancakes. "Alright buddy," Hotch gave him a bowl of cornflakes and milk. "Eat up while daddy showers, okay?" Jack nodded mouth full of food. JJ smiled. "I´ll shower too okay?" Jack nodded then asked. "Jayjay you shower wit daddy?" he asked making Hotch spurt out his coffee. JJ blushed shaking her head. "No Jack, I´ll shower before daddy because I´ll come first." With that she took off and Hotch frowned realizing she won._

_An hour later the two Hotchners and JJ was done and the door bell rang. "Momma," Jack sang and dragged JJ by the hand out to the door. JJ felt a little insecure opening the door to Hotch´s ex-wife wasn´t the idea of her perfect morning. "Momma," Jack exclaimed and Hailey swooped him up into a tight hug. "Hi honey," she smiled kissing him. "Momma, Jayjay slept wit daddy night," he stated happily and JJ blushed, hiding her head in her hands. "Eh," Hailey didn´t know what to say. "but me likes it cause daddy´s happy then." _

_JJ gave Hailey a apologetic look. "I´m so sorry," she said but Hailey just shook her head. "Don´t be. I´m not," she smiled a radiant smile before leaning in. "Both Hotch and I know we´re over and done and I´m happy that he´s happy." JJ smiled weakly at her. "Let´s get together and eat lunch sometime," Hailey said as Hotch came out. "Hi Hailey," he kissed her cheek. "Hello Aaron." JJ noticed how Hailey got a teasing look in her eyes. "I hear you and JJ slept together this night," Hailey giggled as her ex-husband whom usually were so stoic blushed fiercely._

_Flashback ends_

"Honey?" JJ´s voice cut through his thoughts and he smiled at the lovely media liaison. Her mouth were smiling and her eyes were twinkling. "Thinking of this morning, were you?" Hotch lifted his head and gazed down on her, her head on his chest. "How did you know?" JJ popped up and rested her head on an arm. "You blushed while you were day-dreaming," she stated kissing his nose gently. "Let´s try and get some sleep now," he said and JJ giggled. "Don´t wanna remember?" she grinned. "No," Hotch pouted. "Really don´t wan´t to remember how my son told my ex-wife how me and now current girlfriend SLEPT TOGETHER," he added pressure on the last part. JJ nodded, giggling. "I get that," she yawned. "I think sleeping would be a good idea," she said and closed her eyes. "Night Aaron." Hotch smiled in the dark. "Night JJ."

–

"Here we are," Rossi stopped the black SUV outside Emily Prentiss´ apartment building. Emily smiled. "Thanks Dave," she leaned in and kissed him lightly. She opened the door and got ready to go out when a hand pulled her back. "Want some company?" She smiled and they got out together.

Later they were lying still entwined, still joined when Emily lifted her head. "That was good," she was sweating lightly. Dave smiled. "Yeah," he panted. He pulled out leaving her pouting. He smiled weakly. "Bella you´re wearing me out," he laid back down and Emily snuggled into him. "What can I say? You turn me on, honey" Dave´s eyes shoot up. "Honey? Where did that come from?" Emily blushed, angry at herself for saying that to the well-known womanizer, David Rossi. "Sorry," she said pressing her face into his chest. "A slip of the tongue." Dave´s eyebrows narrowed as he listen as the woman next to him fell asleep. Closing his eyes he fell asleep too, thinking about her ´slip of the tongue´. And he felt himself smiling.

–

Sunlight hit his face waking him. He turned around trying to fall back to sleep. Sighing he opened his eyes as he realized it wasn´t gonna happen and he looked into the smiling brown eyes of his girlfriend. Reid smiled back and Freya leaned in and kissed him. "Morning," she mumbled. "You too," he yawned. "What time is it?" Freya turned around and checked. "5.30. We got time," she smiled seductively. Reid felt himself blush as she kissed him harder, a hand wandering from his belly and down, down, down.

Freya grinned as her boyfriend closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure. She opened her mouth letting him in when he pressed on, closing her eyes. Opening them she watched his blue/gray eyes glaze over with desire and lust. Moaning as he kissed her neck she lifted her head allowing him more space. "Spence," she moaned making him both blush and grin from his place by her neck. Freya closed her eyes letting the passion take her.

–

JJ grinned as Freya and Reid came rushing through the doors. "There you are. You´re late!" Reid blushed deeply. Morgan grinned. "Well, why were you late?" He smiled raising in eyebrow suggestively. Reid turned even more red and Freya punched him on the arm. "Hey! That hurt," he said Freya smirked. She turned around walking away. "I need to change so," she kissed Reid lightly before leaving.

Reid, still blushing, mumbled something about needing to leave as he rushed away. Morgan looked confused. "Was it something I said?" JJ punched him like her cousin and Morgan groaned rubbing the sore place. "Aw! What was that for?" JJ glared at him. "Because you don´t know when to shut up," she stated before leaving. "Someday I gotta learn when to shut up," Morgan mumbled before leaving the hall."

"Hey Hotch!" Morgan walked up to the older agent. "Who will do the interview?" he asked. "I think it will be me or Dave together with Emily. And Freya," he said after a pause. "She will need to be there in case something happens." Derek narrowed his eyes. "You think something will happen?" Hotch shrugged. "I have a bad feeling," was all he said. "Coffee?" Derek nodded and together they went to find a machine.

–

"Good morning Jessica," Freya opened the door scanning the room for the girl. She felt her eyes narrow when she realized no one was there. "Hello?" she called. A muffled sound reached her ears and she tip-toed closer. It came from the bath room.

Slowly she pushed the door open and in the bath she found Jessica. She was curled up into a ball in the corner, weeping as she scrubbed her whole body with a sponge. The girl looked up when the door opened, tears silently falling down from her eyes she kept scrubbing her already red skin.

"Jessica," Freya mumbled as she walked into the shower and tried to take away the sponge. "It won´t help," she stated gently to the broken girl. "It h-has to," Jessica sobbed. "I want him off m-my body," she cried. "I-I want him g-gone." Freya took the sponge and put it away. "I know," she whispered softly stroking her hair. "I know."

She turned off the water and helped the girl up. She covered her in a towel, drying her off. "Come on," she said gently pulling the girl with her out into the room where she found her a set of clean close and then put her back to bed. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt?" Freya asked as she let her hands examine the girl. She winced when she felt the bruised chest and cried out as she touched her ankle. "I´ll give you some morphine and it will make you sleepy. I´ll tell the agents they can talk to you in the afternoon okay?" Jessica nodded and Freya found a syringe with morphine. "There," she said after giving it to her. "Sleep now. Someone will be here when you wake up." Jessica closed her eyes, safe in the knowledge someone was watching over her.

So here´s another chapter. Tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	4. Fact of a story

Disclaimer: I own nothing yada-yada-yada, except Freya. She´s mine. Lucky me

WARNING: This is a T-rated fic for a reason. I´m not sure about the rating but I think it´s still a T-rated. Also I´m not a M.D or a profiler so there might be some mistakes even though I try to keep it at a minimum. Hope you´ll enjoy the story.

Also, be aware of the fact there will be some OC in the story.

Now that the warnings and stuff are taken care of, then on with the show.

**Chapter three**

"How is she doing?" Emily asked handing the young doctor a cup of coffee. Freya blew on it before taking a large gulp. "Physiologically, she´s got a long way to go before she´s healed. Her burns are very sore and so is her chest area. I´ll get an x-ray later to see if I missed something yesterday. I gave her some morphine for the pain so she´s asleep," Freya paused shaking her head. "Em, there´s something about this case that makes me want to curl up and cry." She blinked away the tears. "I know you need to talk to her today so you can tell Aaron she´ll be awake in a few hours. It will give us time to write some of the stuff down she told us yesterday." Emily nodded giving the younger woman a hug and together they left to find the others.

Hotch had found a room where they could stay after talking to the police and the hospital management. After explaining the whole story they all agreed it would be best if they stayed here until she was ready to leave. Then the team would be moved to the police station. Hotch stood by the whiteboard holding a pen when Prentiss and Freya arrived.

"Hotch, I´ve been thinking," Freya said sitting down at the large table in the middle. She was used to being in there since it was the conference room where the staff held their meetings. Sighing she knew she would have to miss some off them in the near future. Hotch turned around waiting for her to continue. "She told us some of her experiences yesterday so maybe we could tell you that part?" Hotch thought a little. "Where is she now?"

"She´s sleeping. I gave her some morphine for the pain but she´ll be awake in a few hours. In the meantime I thought I could give you a full summery of her injuries and maybe tell you what she told us." He nodded. "I´ll call the others."

–

10 minutes after the team became hole as Derek came in. Freya was standing by the whiteboard, writing something. Derek, who just got an idea, placed a finger over his mouth telling the others to be quiet, and crept closer to the doctor. "Boo," he exclaimed and hit Freya gently with a big grin on his face.

With a growl Freya turned around placing a spin-kick in his face, sending him to the floor, groaning. "Oh my God," Freya exclaimed when she saw her "attacker". "Derek," she hurried to him, examining his chest area where she kicked him. "Oh, I didn´t know it was you. It was a reflex," JJ was grinning. She couldn´t help it. He so had it coming.

Derek sat up, rubbing the spot where she kicked him. "Ow. How did you do that?" Freya shrugged. "Do?" Freya stood up and picked up the pen to the whiteboard. "I mean where did you learn that? And when?" Derek sat down, glaring at JJ and Emily who both were grinning at him. Freya looked down shortly before answering him. "Well, after," she paused briefly. "After the first time we met and He took me I swore to myself it would be the last time I would ever be a victim. So I began taking self-defense classes and taekwondo." Derek stood up and hugged her. "I´m sorry," he mumbled into her hair. "I didn´t mean to scare you like that." Freya hugged him back. "It´s okay," she whispered. "I still need to learn nothing is gonna happen if someone touches me without me knowing. That he will never have me again" She sighed before turning to the others. JJ had a sad look in her eyes. She never wanted her cousin to experience that. Emily fought the tears. It was the first time she mentioned it in front of the others and it brought back bad memories.

Reid walked up and took her into his arms. He whispered words of comfort and promise into her ears that no one else heard and he made Rossi smile in spite of the situation. Hotch coughed. "We need to know, Freya," he said gently and Freya nodded kissing Reid gently before turning. "Okay," she said turning around she found files and handed them out. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, the 5th of October a white female, 17 years old, were admitted to the ER with lacerations and contusions to the most of the body with signs of sexual assault. I was the doctor first paged but I called for a coroner and she did all the first examinations," Freya looked in her chart. "She found tearing which indicated both vaginal and anal penetration. Multiple lacerations and contusions and burns over most of the body with different stages of healing which indicated torture over longer periods." She stopped. "I examined her later and concluded the same. There was no evidence collected. He just left none. Well, that´s all we have for now," Freya sat down, taking a large gulp of water.

Derek felt how the anger burned in him. This poor girl and she had said there was more. "Freya we need to interview her," he said and the doctor nodded. "I know," she checked her watch. "She will wake soon," Freya stood up. "I better go to her. I promised someone would be there then she woke up." She stopped at the door and turned to the unite chief. "Do you guys know who will interview her?" Hotch nodded. "Prentiss and I, I think. You should be there too. She bonds with you," he said and she smiled at him. "Then I think you should be in there with me when she wakes so she knows you were there with me while she slept and nothing happened," Freya checked his face and Hotch nodded. "Good idea." He got up and gathered his stuff. "JJ, try her parents again. Morgan and Reid, find a video camera, then come to us. You better call Freya before entering," Freya nodded. "That would be best." Hotch nodded. "Rossi, I think we should talk to the police and let them in on what´s happening," he nodded. "Prentiss you come with us." Emily nodded and got up.

–

_She was back in the cell. With Anna. The other girl was crying, silently. "Anna?" She tip-toed closer to the girl who was lying face to the wall. Slowly she placed a hand on Anna´s shoulder and turned her around. Gasping she began backing away. It was Him. He was there. "No," she whispered. "No!"_

_He laughed. "You thought you could escape me? You thought you would get away?" Suddenly the scene shifted and they were in the Room. A sob escaped her when she saw Anna tied to the chair, wriggling in pain. "Anna! No!" she raced to her. Wanting to free her but He stopped her. "No," she cried. "Let me go. Please!" the last word was a whisper. He just laughed. Then he handed her the hated pink dildo and she sobbed as he pushed her towards Anna._

–

"Jessica! Wake up," she felt soft hands shake her gently. "No!" her own voice woke her and Jessica looked around, crying in relief as she realized she was safe. Her doctor, Freya and one of the FBI agents were standing above her looking at her, concerned. "You were dreaming," Freya said to her unasked question. Jessica was still shaking. "I-I w-was back there," she uttered softly. "H-he had Anna tied up. I-I wanted t-to f-free her but I couldn´t." She stiffened a sob. "I´m sorry, Anna," she cried. "I´m so sorry"

Freya shared a quick glance with Hotch and he nodded. Going outside with his phone to call Garcia. "Freya?" Prentiss came in and she took one look at the girl and with a sad look in her eyes she went over. "Jessica, what´s going on?" she asked. "He has A-Anna and S-Sarah. And I couldn´t save them," the girl sobbed.

Then her pager went off and Freya took a look. "Jessica? We´re ready to do your interview in a minute. I know you don´t want to and God knows I wish I didn´t have to make you, but we have to get the interview now." She paused hoping her eyes told the girl how sorry she was. Jessica´s eyes overflew with tears but she nodded. "P-please, c-can you b-be there? And Emily? And JJ?" she asked. "I´ll ask Hotch. You remember him right? He was here when you woke up?" Jessica nodded. "H-he looked s-so c-concerned." Freya gave her a weak smile. "We all are," she looked at Emily asking her with her eyes if she could go and Emily nodded. "Jessica, I´ll come back as soon as I can. I have to talk to Hotch, okay?" Jessica nodded before turning to Emily. "B-but you´ll s-stay right? I don´t w-want to be a-alone." Emily nodded sitting down on the bedside. "I´ll stay right here with you," she said and Jessica smiled softly.

–

Leaving the room, Freya took a deep breath. This was harder than she thought. She walked on not looking where she went as she bumped into a man chest. "Freya?" Freya lifted her eyes looking into the concerned eyes of her boyfriend. "Hold me," she said softly closing her arms around him. Not knowing what else to do he did just that. "Honey?" he asked lifting her face to meet his eyes. "The statistic of you asking me to hold you at your work when your co-workers are everywhere and you have worked so hard to make them believe in you cause you´re so young, is about 21.4% and since you just did it I´m kinda concerned." Reid gazed into her brown eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. "The possibility of you calling me honey on the other hand is so much more likely?" she winked at him. "But still I like it," she gave him the ghost of a smile. "Where´s Hotch?" she asked and Reid pointed to where the stoic chief stood. "You know, if you had lifted your eyes you would have seen him," he said. "And if you like it so much I´ll call you honey always, honey," he whispered into her ear, blushing even though no one could hear them.

Freya smiled at him, knowing he was a private person it wouldn´t be easy for him to show everybody how he felt about her, even though they properly knew, she thought to herself smiling slightly, but it showed her how much he cared. "Thank you sweetie," she said kissing him lightly. "But I like it when you call me my name too". Reid smiled, secretly relieved. "See you," Freya walked over to Hotch. "So?" she asked. "I´m having Garcia check for Anna´s gone missing in the past year. Wish we had more to go on," he said and Freya nodded. "I hear you. By the way," she added as she began pulling towards the hospital room where Jessica was. "You can add the name ´Sarah´to the list too," Hotch´s felt how his eyebrows narrowed. "She mentioned another girl?" Freya nodded and was about to say more when JJ came running towards them waving her phone. "I got them," she exclaimed as she came up to them. "Jessica Wills´ parents. I got them." Her face seemed happy and Hotch smiled. "They will be here with the first available flight." Hotch nodded. "Any idea when?" JJ nodded. "They will be here in about three hours," she said. Hotch nodded. "You and I will greet them," he said to Freya. "I think they will like to know what has happened to their daughter." Freya sighed. "They would properly wish they didn´t know after what we will hear soon," Freya stated as she and the two agents walked over to Morgan, Rossi and Reid who all stood ready outside the room where Emily was with Jessica.

Freya swallowed deep, breathed in before entering. "I got a feeling that this is gonna hurt," she muttered to JJ who nodded, stone faced. She knew exactly what her cousin was talking about.

Here´s the next chapter... Hope you´ll enjoy it. Next chapter will be bad and there will be a lot of bad language and graphic details about rape and other bad stuff. Just to be warned.


	5. And let the nightmares take you

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing expect Freya.

WARNING: There will be some OC in this story. Also, I´d like to point out that I´m not a M.D nor a profiler so there will be mistakes. I try to keep them at a minimum though. That said. Enjoy the story.

SPECIAL WARNING: In this chapter there will be mention and maybe some details about rape and other bad stuff. I´ll try to keep it low, because I find it horrible. Sometimes I wonder what kind of brain I have when I can come up with such horrible stuff.

A special thanks to the one review I got.. You made my day..:)

Now on with the show. Hope you´ll enjoy it in spite of the warning. Read and REVIEW..

**Chapter four**

She was shaking, fear overpowering her senses and hurting her emotions. Nervously she watched the agents and her doctor who sat by her side. Not being well enough to be taken outside the hospital or even just sit in a chair Freya, her doctor, had convinced the FBI agents to do it in her bed. Shivering, she wondered if it would be a good idea. Maybe the memories would be harder to lock back up into the box where she placed all off the horrible memories when she escaped, if she would stay in the same room.

She was just about to say something when the dark agent, Morgan? she thought to herself stood up, smiling softly at her. "We´re ready." Jessica stared at the camera standing in front of her only a few meters away. Agent Hotchner sat with a desk he and the older one, Rossi? Had pulled inside with them. Emily, one of the females sat besides him and Freya sat next to herself by her bedside.

"Are you ready, Jessica?" a deep voice asked and she looked into the dark eyes of the only male agent left. The two other male agents had left with JJ and the doctors boyfriend who also was a doctor. So young to be doctors, Jessica thought before nodding softly. She wished she could run away now and hide, but she knew she had to stay. "_I´m doing it for you, Anna! Sarah!"_ her mind whispered. "_I´m doing it for you._" Jessica closed her eyes and let the nightmares take her.

Flashback – Jessica´s interviews

_A soft whimpering woke her. "A-Anna?" Jessica´s voice was raw from all the screaming. "J-Jess?" a hand touched her, making her wince in pain. Bruises and cuts covered her body and she always had an aching pain between her legs. "S-sorry," Anna mumbled. The light was gone. Good," Jessica thought. Light hurt her eyes, the little she could see through her swollen eyes. "W-what happened?" Jessica asked trying to sit up. "You passed out," a new voice said. Closing her eyes Jessica knew who it was. "S-Sarah? Is it you?" A cold hand touched her forehead, making her hiss. "Yeah," was the quiet reply. "It´s me." _

"_A-are you o-okay?" she muttered and a small ´yes´ was replied. The silence filled the room. "Wonder how long w-we have b-been h-here." Jessica asked then. The minutes, hours, days, weeks had gone in horror, pain and despair. "D-don´t know," Anna was close by. Jessica tried to get up and was grateful as a hand helped her to sit. "W-what happened?" A deep sigh and Sarah began to tell._

_Flashback to the White Room_

_The light was blinding and the floor was cold. She hissed as He threw her on the ground. "Get up you bitch," his cold voice said as Jessica struggled to get up. Getting tired of waiting he pulled her up by the hair and dragged her to the table. Crying when she saw where she was gonna be today she sobbed as they neared it. "Stop whining you stupid bitch," he said smacking her before pushing her down on a chair. She hadn´t seen it. He locked her to it and then walking out. Closing her eyes she held back the tears. He would be furious if he saw her cry. _

_A dragging sound and the door was smacked open again. "Here ya go," His voice was full of amusement and evil. "You´re playmates." Anna and Sarah was pushed through the door and fell on the floor. He dragged a weeping Sarah to the table and tied her up. She was already crying. It had been her on the table yesterday. She can´t do it, Jessica thought. She will break if it´s her again. "Please no," Sarah wept. "I was on it yesterday." She stopped when he turned around, his eyes gleaming though the mask he always wore. "You don´t want to be on the table?" his voice was like silk. Sarah froze. "Well, then you gotta chose who will be then," he yelled before hitting her in the face. Her lip split and began to bleed. Crying she shook her head. No way she could let them on it the table. She wished she never said anything. _

"_Please," Sarah whispered but he was to angry to hear her. He yelled and hit, kicked and spat on her while Anna and Jessica cried. "No no no," Sarah screamed as he pulled down his pants. "Please no," she screamed as he pushed into her. He moved and Sarah cried. Jessica wept too for her friend. "Say you like it," He pulled her face up by the hair. "Say it!" He growled. "I-I-I," Sarah stuttered. "SAY IT!" He hit her again and pushed himself even further into her making her scream. "Stop," Jessica cried. "Please stop! You´re killing her. She can´t handle anymore." In that moment Sarah´s eyes closed and she fell unconscious. "Stupid bitch," He cried. "Wake up!" He hit her but she was out. He pouted as he realized she wouldn´t wake up again. Smiling he turned around. Good she wasn´t the only one he had._

"_P-please," Jessica saw with fear how he got near her. "She´s out cold now so she´s no more fun for tonight but you," he licked his lips and Jessica bit her lip drawing blood. "You´re fresh." Jessica´s eyes widened in fear as he, still naked, got closer and closer._

_He spread her legs wide binding them to the chair. Then he found his favorite toy, the purple dildo and without any warning he pushed it in. Jessica screamed out in pain and the sounds slowly disappeared while she heard him laughing. She wept as he pushed it in and out of her body. A wet feeling appeared and she knew she was bleeding. He growled before pulling the thing out of her. "Bloody," he smiled. Then he stalked over to the table where Sarah still laid and untied her. He threw her on the floor, in the corner before turning to her. He untied her and dragged her to the table. "No, no, no. Please no," she wept as he laid her up. She tried to struggle but he was to strong and she was too weak._

_Now bound to the table he smiled at his victim. Smirking he smiled at Anna who was sitting with Sarah´s head in her lap, silently crying. "You´re up next." He took the dildo again and pushed it into her. Jessica cried out in pain and he began pumping. He grinned as he placed himself on top of her, his head so he could see the dildo going in and out of her body. "Suck on it," he said pushing himself into her mouth. Jessica struggled with the instant gag-reflex as he began fucking her mouth. Tears were streaming out of her eyes. He thrusting himself deeper in as he came ordering her to swallow his sperm._

_She was panting finally able to breath again. "Now, let´s move on," he smiled at her as he raised the knife. She hissed his he cut her thigh, drawing blood. He cut her again and again and again. Then he grew tired of it and put the knife down. "I´m bored," he said, grinning at her as he found his new toy. A lighter. Jessica´s eyes widened because she knew now she wouldn´t be able to hold back her screams and that would excite him even more. She cried out as he put the lighter to her flesh. The smell of burned skin reached her nose and she began sobbing._

_After what seemed like an eternity he put down the lighter and picked up the purple nightmare. "See what you´ve done to me," he said making her feel ashamed and angry at the same time. Like she had a choice in this. His erection was big and she wriggled to get away as he got in between her legs. Smiling he pushed in his favorite toy, making her cry out. She was already torn and bruised there and the dildo made it worse. A new terrible pain as he pushed himself in from the back and she drifted out of consciousness while she could hear Anna´s cries. Please don´t cry, she thought before she was all gone. Don´t cry because then he will hurt you even more. Then darkness._

Flashback ends

"_I-I watched as you fell. He was furious. He beat you up so badly I thought he was gonna kill you." Anna´s cheeks were wet from silent tears that ran. "After he barely touch me. Too tired I think. He threw us in here and left. You´ve been out for a few hours now." Jessica began feeling over her body. She winced and hissed in pain as she touched. She found several new cuts and bruises and his newest form for torment: burning. She couldn´t stop the tears from falling as she felt the injuries He had given her._

_The door was brutally opened and all three girl jumped. "You´re awake," He came into the room. "Good!"_

_Jessica, in pain and terror, cried out the question all the girls had been thinking. "Why? Why me? Why us? Why do you do this to us," she was weeping. He was laughing. "Because you owe me!" he then hollered. "What?" Jessica wasn´t the only one who exclaimed this. "I don´t know you," Sarah cried. He just grinned. "Not you as a person but you as the female sex." Jessica snapped. "You stupid bastard. How dare you do this to us? I owe you nothing. Nothing do you hear me? You´re hiding behind that mask because you´re to ugly get get laid and now you´re kidnapping girls because there´s no other way for you to get a fuck." She was now laughing hysterically. "You´re just a sorry excuse for a man. No, that would be an insult for the man-species." He stroke her hard. "Shut up I said," he hollered. He kicked her in the stomach so she curled up. He hit her again and again. In the corner two scared girls were lying, curled up and watching in terror as the man beat their friend to death. _

_Hours later he left her still bleeding a little on the floor. The two others were dragged with him even though they begged and cried he ignored them. She only got what she deserved, he thought. He was so busy thinking and so angry he didn´t even notice the door was left unlocked. After a while she come too, seeing the door was open she slowly got up, and limped to the door. Not knowing how she got the energy she tip-toed out and down a long hallway. It seemed like a cave, Jessica noticed. She jumped at every sound or movement. Silent tears were running down her cheeks in pain as she slowly made her way out into the open. _

_I´m free._

–

Jessica was shivering, crying and breathing heavily. "I-I d-don´t w-wanna d-do t-this a-anymore," she gasped, shaking her head. "I-I-I c-can´t." Hotch looked at Freya who was watching her heart monitor carefully. "Jessica," she said said placing a hand on the girl´s shoulder. "Jessica, you need to breath. You´re hyperventilating." Jessica stared at her, not able to control her breathing. "Em, get a bag," Freya said softly, gently massaging the girl´s bag. Emily stood up and left. She only got to the door when Morgan peaked in with a bag. Freya nodded and Emily handed her the bag. "Jessica, breath into this, slowly." she ordered gently. Jessica fought to breath. She was beginning to sweat, her head felt like it was spinning and she was feeling a bit of nausea.

"Dammit," Freya swore as Jessica´s eyes got wide with fear. "She´s having an anxiety-attack. Jessica? You´re having a panic-attack." The door opened and Morgan, Reid and Rossi came rushing in. "What´s going on?" Rossi barked. The door opened again and a nurse came rushing in. "Jessica, I´m gonna give you something for your anxiety, okay?" The girl could only nod weakly, still breathing heavily. "I need diazepram," Freya called out. A nurse came running with a syringe and Freya gave the frightened girl the drug. Slowly her eyes dropped and she closed them. "Give her some oxygen," Freya said. The girl opened her eyes and watched her through half closed lids. "Better?" Freya smiled at the girl. She nodded. "I-I," She paused, letting the nurse helped adjust her oxygen through her nose. "I d-don´t know," she whispered. Freya nodded. "Understandable, but we need to know one last thing before you can sleep some more," Hotch´s face was stoic as always but a hint of anger showed in his eyes.

Jessica´s eyes were full of the pain that would never go away completely as she waited for the agent to ask. "Do you think you could find the place again?" Jessica shrugged. "I-I d-don´t k-know." She stopped and looked at Emily. "I´m t-tired." Emily nodded. "You sleep, okay?" Jessica nodded and closed her eyes. "One more thing," this time it was Freya. "Do you know the last names of the two girls who were with you?" Jessica opened her eyes. "Anna Foreman and Sarah Hill," she said and closed her eyes. Hotch shot Morgan a look. "On it," he said flipping his cell open. "Hey baby girl," he smiled as Penelope Garcia answered. "I need everything you can find on two girls. Anna Foreman and Sarah Hill."

Next chapter. Hope you like it and you weren´t scared away by the M-rated scene. Give me a hint about how you like it. Good or bad? Again like to stress that I´m not a doctor or profiler.. See ya soon.. 


	6. Comfort

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing expect Freya.

WARNING: There will be some OC in this story. Also, I´d like to point out that I´m not a M.D nor a profiler so there will be mistakes. I try to keep them at a minimum though. That said. Enjoy the story.

Now on with the show. Hope you´ll enjoy it in spite of the warning. Read and REVIEW..

**Chapter five**

"Okay, so I found the missing-persons-file," the voice of TA Penelope Garcia reached the team and Freya. They were in her office while Jessica slept. The nurses were keeping an eye on her, monitoring her closely. "Show us what you got, baby girl," Derek were staring at the screen of the team computer where Garcia was looking back at them. "Right," she typed a little and two pictures came up.

"This is Sarah Hill, 17 years old. She disappeared 4 months ago in a park where she was hanging out with her friends." A picture of a young blond girl with hazel eyes, smiling at the camera popped up. "The police has no clues." Garcia clicked on the next icon. "This is Anna Foreman. She´s 18 years old. Disappeared 3 months ago, walking her dog. The dog was found dead in a bush by the police dogs searching for Anna." Another young girl appeared on the screen. Her hair was a dark blond and her eyes gray.

Hotch frowned. "Well, he certainly has a type," he said. "Jessica is blond with blue eyes." Emily nodded. She could see it too but she was so tired. Her mind was whirling with images she would rather not have. Shaking her head, she tried to remove the thought. "_Come on Prentiss. Get it together," _she thought. "_You have seen worse than this."_ But still, this hurt her more than she could bear. Swallowing not wanting the others to see her tears she got up. "Gotta go. Be right back," she muttered escaping the office. She couldn´t breath. It felt like she couldn´t breath.

Panting she found herself on the roof top of the hospital. Sliding down she curled up against the hard cold stone wall and let the tears come. She sniffed and hid her face in her hands while she cried. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to calm her, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Emily?" his deep voice sounded like a question and slowly she looked up. It was him. She didn´t want him to see her like this. Looking away she cried silently leaving Rossi speechless. What was he supposed to do? Watching her cry hurt him because he knew why she cried. As strong as she was she had bonded with the girl and it made it harder for her to be passive and not care. Nothing knowing what else to do and patted her softly on the head twice and left her alone. She wanted to be alone.

He sighed as he left the crying woman and the roof top. "You know, for a mature man you don´t know much about women do you?" a soft voice said from the shadows. "Look Dave, I know I don´t know you as well as so many of the others but Emily is my friend and I really don´t like to see her hurt and right now you´re hurting her," Freya explained. Rossi saw her standing, leaning against the wall with a soft expression on her face. "She´s a strong woman but I know her well enough to know that right now, she just wants you to hold her."

"Why me?" he asked. Freya gave him a funny look. "Because she loves you," she gave him a gentle smile, tilting her head slightly. "Oh, she might not know it yet but she does." Rossi frowned slightly. "The question is if you think you might love her because if you don´t then leave now and let me handle her but if you think you could then don´t leave her waiting," she smiled at him and gave him a peak on the cheek. "You´re a good man, David Rossi. Even if you don´t think you´re good for her, trust me," she smiled again. "You´re everything she´d ever wanted."

"Phew," she muttered as he turned and opened the door. "Maybe I should be a couples-therapist in stead."

–

He had left her! Alone! On the top of a hospital, crying. She knew he wasn´t good at feelings and stuff, the three ex-wives spoke clear volumes when it came to that, but still couldn´t quite believe that he had left her. Stupid of her to think she was something special. The mere thought made her cry even more. So stupid. How could she think that she, Emily Prentiss, had something that his previous wives didn´t have. She sniffed. So stupid.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, surprising her because she hadn´t heard anyone come. Sniffing she realized that she knew these arms. She had been in them before. Many times in fact. Smiling weakly she looked into the smiling brown eyes of David Rossi. He held her close and kissed her lightly. "Why did you come back?" her voice was raw from crying. "Not that I´m not happy about it," she quickly added. He smiled down at her, softly like she hadn´t seen his smile before. "Because you needed me to," was the simple reply.

Tilting her head she looked at him questionably. "Pardon me, Dave but you´re usually not that sensitive," she said with a titled smile. Rossi chuckled making his chest rumble. "Well, let´s just say someone showed me who you are under your strong appearance" Emily thought for a second or two but shrugging and gratefully leaning into his broad chest.

In the hallway, a smiling young doctor shook her head before leaving the two lovers alone.

–

"Hotch," he turned his head and saw JJ come running towards him, waving her cell in front of her. "I got her parents, finally. They´re on their way." Hotch gave her a short smile, nodding. "Good. Any idea when?" JJ checked the palm of her hand making Hotch chuckle softly. She stuck out her tongue at him before saying: "They will be here in 3 hours. Want me to page you when you come?" Hotch nodded. "Your cousin too. She´s her doctor after all." JJ nodded and walked on.

Sighing Hotch took off, he needed coffee. This case was getting to him. Of course most cases did but meeting this girl and hearing about the horrors she had to go though was hard. Walking up to the machine he saw JJ´s cousin standing there, waiting for the machine to give her coffee. "Hey Freya," he said softly not to scare her and watched as she whirled around. "Hi Hotch. What´s up?" She grinned as the coffee machine finally spit out her coffee cup and she happily took a sip. "Oh, I´ve been waiting so long for that cup," she said. "Stupid machine! It hates me!" Hotch grinned giving her a small smile. "You know Freya, I don´t think the machine hates people and why would it hate you?" he asked, grinning. The young doctor frowned before sticking out her tongue. "_So like her cousin,"_ he thought. "Well, every time I want something it either breaks down or it gives me something else than I asked for. Stupid machine," she muttered the last part out through her teeth. Hotch couldn´t help but laugh. "Guess you don´t have a good handle on machines, huh?" he smiled. She was just about to say something when her beeper went off. "It´s Jessica. Come on," she said walking of in a hurry.

–

She was already sitting up, several nurses standing around her trying to calm her. "JJ! Emily! Freya! Help me," she was struggling against the nurses, her breath out of control. "Dr. Summers," one of the nurses saw them. "What should we do? She´s panicking again." Freya rushed into her view. "Jessica, I´m here. It´s me. Freya." She was panicking. "Jessica, can you hear me?" The girl was crying and shivering. "Damn, Hotch get JJ and Emily. Say they are needed NOW!" Freya cried to Hotch and Hotch ran out. "Jessica look at me," she pulled the face of the girl towards her, gently not to hurt her. "Jessica, look at me! You have to breath slowly. Do you hear? Slowly," Jessica´s eyes were wide and she was still hyperventilating, but she was at least hearing her.

"Freya!?" JJ and Emily came rushing through the door together with the rest of the agents. Freya stopped the guys with her hand. "Jessica," JJ stood in front of the girl, gently placing her hand on the girl´s shoulder. "Freya? What´s going on?" Emily asked. "She woke up and was alone," one of the nurses explained. "Damn, we can´t get her to calm down," Freya said. "Give me 2 ml diazepram now," she exclaimed a few seconds later. "We need her to get her to breath properly again," she explained to the others. The nurse gave her the medicine and Freya shot the girl with the sedative. Jessica´s eyes became more sleepy and she fell asleep.

Freya sighed as she watched as JJ lowered the girl down together with Emily, smiling softly as the girl. "We need to be here when she awakes," Freya stated softly and Hotch nodded. "We really need to." JJ´s beeper went off and as she checked it her eyes widened. "Oh my, Hotch! They´re here! Her parents," Hotch snapped around. "Right, let´s go." The team rushed out leaving the girl alone together with the nurses and the doctor.

"Freya? Are you coming?" JJ poked in her head, searching for her cousin. She was standing alone in a corner. The nurses had rushed out, busy as always leaving her to herself. "Sweetie?" JJ went over to her and looked her into the eyes. "I-I´m coming, Jayjay." Her voice was distant and her eyes seemed far away. "It´s okay, Freya," JJ gave her cousin a big hug. "We can take care of telling the parents." Freya shook her head. "No, it should be me," she stood up and walked over to the door. "Are you coming?" she asked before JJ lost her. She sighed. She was gonna have to talk to her younger cousin. She couldn´t let the feelings eat her as JJ knew her cousin´s feelings were.

She caught up with her just before rejoining the team. "We need to talk after this is over," JJ whispered into the ear of Freya making her sigh. "I know," she didn´t sound happy. "Where have you been," Emily whispered while Hotch greeted the distressed parents. "Tell you later." Emily nodded having a feeling it was about Freya.

"I´m SSA Aaron Hotchner, the unite leader and this is agents Emily Prentiss," he gestured to Emily who gave the pair a weak smile. "Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid." The pair greeted them shortly. "Where is she?" the woman´s voice was stressed and Hotch didn´t blame her. "I wanna see her. I wanna see my baby," she was frantic and the man looked just as eager to see his child but there was a little more calm about him. "Mr. and Mrs. Wills?" Freya stepped out. "I´m Dr. Summers, Jessica´s doctor," she introduced. Mr. Wills gave her a elevator stare before, with his head slightly tilted asked: "You´re very young." Reid was about to point out that so was he but Freya smiled softly at the man. "I know," she said gently. " And I understand your concern but I´m good. Promise! Just finished early." The man nodded as if he relaxed. "I´ll take you to your daughter in a bit," she quickly added the last part placing a hand on Mrs. Wills arm before she ran off. "I need to talk to you in private first," she explained gently leading the woman by her arm towards a larger conference room. This was a conversation she really didn´t want to have in the hallway. "Besides," she said as she showed them into the room and seated them besides each other. "Jessica is asleep for now."

Reid and Morgan came with coffee to them all and Hotch seated the team around the table. Freya sat down besides the mother wishing she was somewhere else. She sighed, eying Hotch so they could coordinate this conversation. As soon as everybody was seated Hotch opened his mouth to start but the mother interrupted him even before he could start. "Where´s my little girl? Is she alright? How did you find her? Who are you?" the questions were asked quicker than anymore could answer and catching the look between the agents and the doctor, who seemed to know them all, Mr. Wills placed a gentle hand on his wife´s. "Slow down, darling. The doctor can´t answer them all when you´re letting on question take another," Mr. Wills smiled a tired smile to his wife who nodded, teary-eyed. He was as anxious to see his daughter but he knew that they needed a little patience.

Freya smiled at the father, knowing how hard it must be for him and his wife. The smile faded as she thought of how much pain the pair was in for in the next days of their lives. "As I said before, I´m Jessica´s doctor, Dr. Summers. I was the first doctor to see her," she explained and Hotch took over. "And I´m Aaron Hotchner, unite chief for the FBI´s BAU team. This is my team," he introduced again, pointing at the people as he went on. "SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA David Rossi, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid and this is our media liaison SA Jennifer Jareau." The pair nodded. "I´m Michael Wills and this is my wife Erin Wills," the father introduced. "What I want to know is how my baby girl is and where she has been all this time." Mr. Wills had a hard time concealing the tears in his eyes. Hotch exchanged looks with Freya who nodded. She had to start.

"This is going to be very difficult for both of you as well as for your daughter. I´d like to tell you about her injuries and such and I promise to take you to her as soon as she wakes up and she´s ready, okay?" Freya gave the pair a glance and was satisfied as they both nodded, swallowing deep. She sighed because now she was gonna break their hearts. "As I already told you I was the first doctor to see her when she arrived her. She was found on a road walking around, confused and," Freya looked at Hotch who sternly nodded. "And she was naked," Freya said softly not wanting to say it. Mrs. Wills gave a strangled cry and Mr. Wills´ hands curled up into fists. "I called the coroner because that is what we have to do when we get in a patients whom we think has been assaulted. Later I was paged back and it turns out that she has been sexually abused. I´m so sorry," she said as the mother broke out into tears and who wailed while the father struggled with his own tears and rage. She gave them a minute to gather themselves before Hotch took over. "We were called by the coroner because Miss. Wills talked about other girls in the place she has been held captured. We need as much information about this guy that we can so we can catch him," he explained.

"W-what´s BAU?" the voice belonged to Mrs. Wills as she spoke for the first time since Freya had explained. "It´s the FBI behavior analyst unite," JJ said gently. "Oh," was the only reply. "I-is she going to b-be okay?" she whispered then and Freya nodded softly. "Physical yes, but psychically, it will take time," she said. "W-what can we do?" the father asked when a beeping interrupted. Freya checked her beeper and then looked up at Hotch and JJ. "She´s beginning wake." Mr. and Mrs. Wills both jumped up ready to go but Freya shook her head gently at Hotch who understood. "Mr. and Mrs. Wills, I understand you want to go and see your daughter right now, but Dr. Summers need to examine her first," Hotch said calm but stern. "But I want to see my daughter," Mrs. Wills hollered. "Mrs. Wills, I know and I´m sorry, but I need to examine her," Freya looked shortly at JJ. "I had to sedate her earlier and she is very unstable. I need to make sure she´s okay," she said softly before smiling gently at the parents and went out with Rossi and Prentiss. The mother began sobbing.

Here´s the next chapter. Love to know what you think.. If you want more of something or less..


	7. For the agents too

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing expect Freya.

WARNING: There will be some OC in this story. Also, I´d like to point out that I´m not a M.D nor a profiler so there will be mistakes. I try to keep them at a minimum though. That said. Enjoy the story.

Now on with the show. Hope you´ll enjoy it in spite of the warning. Read and REVIEW..

Chapter six

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking as the light entered her eyes. Oh no, she was alone. Her thoughts began to panic as a soft hand was placed on hers. "Jessica?" Emily Prentiss´ eyes were questioning her. "I-I-I thought I w-was a-alone," she sobbed, throwing herself into the agents arms. Emily smiled softly as she hugged her back. "It´s okay," she whispered. "You´re not alone. We´re here." Jessica saw the older guy together with her doctor standing in the room. Freya smiled softly at her. "Do you remember being awake before?" she asked, lighting her eyes with her flash. Jessica hesitated before nodding slightly. "Yeah, I-I think s-so," she said quietly. "Good," Freya turned off her flash light. "I need to listen to your lungs." Jessica leaned forward and Freya listened. "Okay, does your ribs still hurt?" She shrugged. "Just a little." Freya nodded, her brows furrowed in concentration. She smiled as she removed the stethoscope and placed it around her neck again.

"Jessica," Rossi said gently so he didn´t scare her as he squatted down beside her bed so she could see him. He could see how she was shivering, her eyes brimming with tears and full of fear. "It´s okay, Jessica," Emily said sitting down on the bed. "He won´t hurt you," Rossi gave the girl a soft smile. "I-I´m sorry," Jessica whispered looking down. "It´s okay," Rossi said gently. "I understand." Jessica looked up briefly. "W-what did y-you want to s-say?" Freya placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly at her. "Your parents are here," she waited for a reaction.

Her eyes remained unfocused and her eyes slowly filled with tears. "I-I d-don´t want t-to s-see them," her voice was quiet but determined and her eyes downcast. Freya gently lifted her face so she could see her eyes. "Why not?". Her voice was shaking as she said "T-they c-can´t see me l-like this. N-not b-broken," the tears began streaming down her cheeks and she sobbed. "I-I don´t w-want them to s-see me like t-this. Damaged. W-what if t-they d-don´t me a-anymore. W-what if," Rossi stopped her there. "Don´t think that," he made sure his voice was gentle. "They flew out here as soon as they heard from us. Trust me," he smiled gently. "They can´t wait to see you. Even if you´re hurt." Jessica placed her face in her hands and cried. Rossi smiled and stood up. "So, can I get them?" Jessica looked up and for the first time she smiled at him. "Yes and m-mr. Rossi?" he stopped and turned around. "Thank you," he smiled. "You´re welcome kid." He turned to get out but stopped at the door. "And for the record, you´re not broken, kid," he said still back turned. "You´re maybe bruised and hurt but you´re not broken." Jessica smiled as he left.

–

As he expected the parents sat upside together with the rest of the team. Mrs. Wills had her head in her hands and Mr. Wills was staring right a head. Reid and Morgan was no where to be seen but JJ and Hotch sat together talking quietly together, faces professional. David did notice how Hotch´s hand gently were stroking JJ and how JJ had a soft smile in her eyes even if the talk was serious. He smiled as he closed the door making the two people in front jump up. "Can we see her now? Please?" Mrs. Wills was close to tears, sure that the agent would say no but to her surprise he smiled gently as he nodded. "She´s ready to see you but I have to warn you," he stopped them as both jumped up and raced towards him. "She has been through a lot. You heard what Dr. Summers told you. She´s bruised and there are multiple cuts and scratches all over her body, so prepare yourself, okay!?" he was keeping his voice calm but strong. They both nodded and Rossi noticed how the father swallowed deep.

He sighed as he opened the door and poked in his head. Jessica was still in bed but she was sitting up now. Freya and Emily both stood beside her, their hands on her shoulder and Rossi nodded, knowing they both wanted to give her the strength to do this. "Jessica? There´s someone here to see you." The young girl nodded and the tears were already in her eyes as Rossi swung the door open and Mr. and Mrs. Wills entered. They were both in tears and Mrs. Wills couldn´t help but cry as she saw her daughter whom she had missed so very much. "Jessica," she sobbed as she rushed over to her daughters bed. The doctor and the agent didn´t move as she flung herself at the girl and sobbed together with her.

Mr. Wills´ couldn´t hide his tears as he hugged his wife and daughter and Hotch gestured for them all to leave. "Please, don´t leave me," Jessica´s voice were small and JJ stopped. "We´ll be right out side, Jessica," she said gently. "B-but," the girl said. "It´s okay, Jessica," Freya smiled at her. "We´ll all be right out side, okay?" the girl nodded and Freya sighed as she closed the door behind her, hearing the sobs and gentle whispers of comfort.

She turned around and looked at her friends. "So, what do we do now?" she asked and JJ looked at Hotch. "What do you think?" Hotch shrugged as he checked his watch. "It´s late. I think we should get some sleep before tomorrow. We need to start searching for the other girls," he said and Rossi nodded. "It´s a good idea, Hotch." Morgan stopped them. "Someone need to stay here," he said and Hotch nodded. "Morgan, you and Reid, you stay here," he said before turning around and faced JJ. "JJ, I need to go home alone tonight," he whispered into his girlfriends ear. "Hailey said Jack misses me so I think I need to have some time alone with him, is that okay?" JJ smiled and nodded. "Of course." She kissed him on the lips and smiled gently at him. Freya too, kissed Reid, laying her head on his chest breathing in him before kissing him again and smiled. "I love you," she whispered into his ear making him blush.

JJ chuckled as she grabbed her cousin´s hand. "Come on lover-girl, you´re making your man embarrassed," Freya stuck out her tongue, winking at her boyfriend before leaving with JJ. Emily and David left together and Hotch turned and nodded at his two agents before leaving for home and his son.

–

Emily sighed as she opened the door to her apartment. Her head hurt and so did her heart. Sometimes she wasn´t sure this was the right job for her. Her heart was to bruised to deal with all the heartache and pain that followed. Closing the door she checked for messages in her answering machine and went into her kitchen. Opening her fridge she found nothing she wanted. Concluding she didn´t want anything she sunk into the couch.

Closing her eyes she found herself wishing for David Rossi. "I wish you were here with me," she whispered. She missed him even now, five minutes after he dropped her off at her apartment. "I need to sleep," he had said making Emily wriggle her brow. "You can sleep with me," she had sounded seductively. David chuckled. "Bella, nothing I hear in your voice makes me believe I´ll get any sleep," he smiled. Emily pouted. "But I," Dave stopped her by kissing her. "I´m sorry, bella, but I need to sleep."

A ringing noise woke her even though she hadn´t even realized she was sleeping. "Hello?" her voice was groggy. "Hi Em! Oh no, I woke you didn´t I?" Freya´s voice seemed full of worry. "I´ll hang up. Go back to sleep." Emily yawned as she exclaimed "Wait, Freya. I wasn´t sleeping. What did you want?" Emily sat up. She knew there was no way she could go back to sleep now. "Well, I just," Freya´s voice disappeared. "Well, the thing is I can´t sleep and the case you´re working. Well it´s tearing on my nerves." Emily smiled. "Why don´t you come on over? I´m having trouble sleeping anyways." Freya smiled at the other end of the line. "Thanks Em. I´ll bring the ice cream," Emily could hear the wink in her friends voice and a click told her Freya had hung up.

Sighing she stood up and began cleaning a little. She took out the trash and put the used coffee cups in the dishwasher. A smiled when the door phone rang half an hour later. "Took you long enough," Emily giggled into the door phone. "Well, someone called me after I hung up so I had to make a little errand." A scrambling sound and another known voice called: "Hi my little ray of sunshine," Penelope Garcia´s happy voice sounded together with a weaker: "Hi Em, I´m here too."

Emily smiled and buzzed the three women in. "Hi JJ," she said as she opened the door and let JJ, Penelope and Freya inside. Freya dumped a large bag into her arms and threw herself on the couch. "I got chocolate-chip, strawberry-cheesecake, Ew! I didn´t get that!?," a giggle from Garcia and she knew how it got into the bag. "Well then! And I got my personal favorite pistachio ice cream with me." JJ handed Emily another bag. "I got chips, coke and chocolate with me and licorices for Freya."

Emily sighed and began the walk to her kitchen. "I gotta say you girls pack a good deal of sweets but couldn´t you guys help me?" she asked as she swayed a little. "It´s kinda heavy." Freya giggled. "What do ya know? The big and strong FBI agent can´t carry a little sweets," she teased. "Well, I´m not seeing you helping me," Emily countered. "Nah," Freya winked at her. "I´m not an agent from the BAU, I´m just a doctor," she giggled.

Emily snorted as she went into the kitchen and began pouring ice cream into bowls. "Alright girls," she said as she gave her own bowl another scoop of chocolate-chip. "Your ice cream is ready." Smiling faces appeared and every girl picked a bowl. "Ahh, I so needed this," Garcia sighed as she licked the ice of her spoon. "I can´t seem to get all the pictures of that poor girl out of my mind," her face fell and so did the other girls. "Me neither," Freya whispered as she placed a hand on Garcia´s shoulder. "Me three," Emily sighed. "It´s horrible," JJ added as the four women went into the living room.

JJ pulled up her legs and began eating her ice cream. "You know, I´m really glad you called, Freya," Emily said sitting down next to JJ smiling at her cousin who plopped down into a chair. Garcia sat by her feet leaning against them. "Me too," Freya smiled. "I was lonely and I missed Spence too much. I couldn´t sleep." JJ couldn´t help but laugh as she heard her cousin. "You sound like a love sick teenager Freya," she giggled. Freya stuck out her tongue. "Well who was calling me telling me she was missing her man, huh?" JJ blushed and both Emily and Penelope giggled. "What about you, missy Pen," Freya asked as she looked down between her legs where the TA sat. "Are you missing your honey tonight?" Garcia frowned. "I don´t have a honey. You guys know that," she said. Emily snorted and JJ giggled as Freya frowned, playing dumb. "Well, I thought you and Derek were, you know," she said but in stead of the expected quick answer Penelope shrugged. "Well, we´re not." She ate another scoop of ice cream, her eyes fastened on her bowl. "Sometimes I wish we were but he," she stopped as she realized what she was saying. "Oh guys, don´t listen to me," she gave them a big smile. "He´s a chocolate-God and I´m his baby girl, it´s nothing," Penelope found herself biting down on her lip. Maybe it hurt more than she would admit, even to herself.

"Oh Pen," Freya said giving her a hug as JJ and Emily each placed a hand on hers. "I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to upset you." Freya was feeling bad. She didn´t want to hurt her friend. "Don´t worry! You didn´t," Penelope smiled even though she could feel the tears prickle behind her eyelids. Freya opened her mouth to say more but JJ stopped her. "Wonder what Hotch´s doing." Understanding her cousin´s hint Freya nodded and let it go. "So, what about you and the lovely Aaron Hotchner," Freya teased. JJ blushed. "Well," she couldn´t help but giggle a little. "Jack kinda saw us together in his bed a few mornings ago," she smiled. Freya laughed. "Poor Jack. Scared for life, huh?" she winked at JJ who punched her. "Well, I knew it was gonna happen but," she paused. "Hotch got the call about this case and had to get Hailey to come and get Jack and Jack kinda blurted that Aaron and I were sleeping together." The three women erupted out in laughter as JJ blushed and frowned at her friends. "It´s not that funny," JJ complained but couldn´t help laughing with them. "Man, I wish I could have seen the look on Hotch´s face," Emily gasped through her laughter. "Me too," Freya was having trouble breathing.

JJ pretended to be offended but was smiling. Then she yawned. "Don´t know about you guys but I´m getting tired." Freya rubbed her eyes. "Me too." Emily nodded. "Stay for the night. It´s late and we need the sleep," she said and the others agreed. A little later the four women was settled. Emily and Penelope was in Emily´s bed room and JJ and Freya was sharing the guest room. "Goodnight Jayjay," Freya whispered. "Night Freya," JJ yawned wondering if she could sleep without Aaron. She had become used to his warm body. "He´s a good man, you know, Aaron," Freya´s voice said. "I think you make a very nice couple." JJ smiled in the dark. "Thanks," she muttered. "You and Reid aren´t too bad yourselves." Freya smiled and closed her eyes conjuring the image of her agent in her thoughts. "_Goodnight honey,"_ she thought as she yawned. JJ smiled as she listened to the breaths of her cousin become deeper and soon after she was sound asleep. "_She´s right,"_ she thought to herself in the dark. _"Aaron is a good man. A man whom I love,"_ she thought of her raven haired man and fell asleep with his beautiful brown eyes in mind.

Here´s the next chapter which pretty much is filling, I know. I had a little trouble with this story, cause I didn´t know where to go with it but I think I have an idea now so tune in for more soon. Hope to get reviews for this chapter. Until next time TTFN


	8. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing expect Freya.

WARNING: There will be some OC in this story. Also, I´d like to point out that I´m not a M.D nor a profiler so there will be mistakes. I try to keep them at a minimum though. That said. Enjoy the story.

So I´m trying some Garcia/Morgan in this chapter but I have no experience with this parring so they might be very OC. Hope I can do it cause I really like them together. Too cute. Anyways as always hope you´ll enjoy.

Now on with the show. Hope you´ll enjoy it in spite of the warning. Read and REVIEW..

Chapter seven

Freya yawned as she exited from Emily´s guest room still in her PJ´s. "Morning sleepyhead," Emily teased as she poured the younger woman a cup of coffee. "We need to leave soon," she said as she gave the cup to the doctor who nodded taking a large gulp. "I know," she muttered as she plopped down taking a piece of bread from a plate where other pieces were buttered and ready to eat. "Don´t mind her," JJ returned from the bathroom all ready, smiling slightly at her young cousin. "She´s not a morning person," Freya pouted finishing the toast and stood up. "Thanks Em. I needed that coffee and sorry. I´m almost always grumpy in the morning," she explained as she left for the bathroom. "Wonder how Reid coops," Emily whispered and JJ giggled. Garcia came out, dressed from the living room. "I like watching cartoons in the morning," she stated happily as she took the coffee cup JJ handed her. "Where´s Freya?" she asked. "Bathroom. She´s getting ready."

The three agents sat talking until Freya exited ready to go. Emily smiled, not quite believing what she was seeing. Gone was the grumpy girl who looked more like a teenager in her PJ´s and a young female was present. Freya had pulled up her long black hair into a ponytail and she was dressed in a pair of black pants, a blue shirt and her lab coat over her arm. "I know, quite the transformation," Freya smiled as she noticed the older agent´s stare. "Let´s go." The four women got into their cars and left for the hospital.

The day at the hospital went quietly. Jessica´s parents, of course, had some questions which Freya answered together with Emily. JJ informed the media about the girl and warned young girls about the UnSub. Hotch and the team worked on the profile and Garcia tried to narrow down the geographic as well as trying to locate two other girls family.

It was getting late and JJ checked up on Freya. She found the doctor writing in a chart, mumbling softly. "Freya?" She lifted her head, smiling softly at JJ. "Yeah Jayjay. What´s up?" The young doctor yawned closing the file. "You hungry? We´re gonna go get something to eat," she said. "Count me in," Freya stood up and hung her lap coat on the chair and turned off the lights. "I forgot to eat," she said as she walked out the door and locked it behind them. JJ shook her head. "You should know better," she teased and Freya punched her lightly. The two women met up with the rest of the team and Freya stuck her arm under Reid´s smiling at him. "I missed you last night," she said softly and Reid blushed. "Me too," he said and Freya kissed him gently. JJ smiled at the sight and gave Hotch a small kiss before the team left for dinner.

–

There was nothing special about the envelope so she didn´t think anything about it. She just noticed who it was for and smiled. She liked this girl very much. Smiling she decided she would give it to her now. She knocked softly so she wouldn´t scare the girl. "C-come in," a soft voice said and the nurse came in. "Hey Jessica. I got something for you." The girl smiled as did her parents who were at the hospital. She understood them. No way she would leave her daughter either after what Jessica had been through. A scream tore through her thoughts and she whirled around. Jessica had dropped the envelope and were staring at the contents from it. The father tried to shield his daughter from the sight and the mother were holding her hands over her mouth her eyes brimming with tears. The nurse whirled around and raced out to call for help.

–

"Seriously? You can´t eat with sticks?" Freya giggled as she professionally swirled some noddles around her sticks and eat them. Reid pouted as he tried again. "I don´t understand how people can survive with these," he muttered. "Here, let me help you," Freya smiled as she fed him with some of her noddles. He smiled gratefully at her.

Rossi was shaking his head at the young couple, grinning as he ate some of his rice and beef. "What´s ya staring at," a soft female voice said and Rossi smiled as he turned around seeing Emily Prentiss smiling back. "At the kids," he said. "So young and in love." Emily giggled. "Yeah, that they are but don´t you have that too?" she asked softly so no one would hear. "Bella, you can´t call me young anymore," he chuckled softly. Emily titled her head. "Maybe not but I still think you´re in your best age," she smiled and Dave shook her head. "That´s just because I´m sleeping with you," he smiled wriggling his eyebrow. He noticed how her smile faded and was about to ask her about it when a ringing sound interrupted.

Freya frowned as she picked up her phone. "It´s the hospital," she stated as she answered. "Dr. Summers. What? You´re kidding! I´ll be right there! Don´t bother calling the agents. They´re here," Freya exclaimed as she jumped up grabbing her purse and jacket. "Freya?" Reid looked at her noticing something in her voice which made him worried. Freya glared at them as she waved a waiter to them. "It was the nurse," she explained as Hotch quickly asked for the bill. "Jessica received something."

10 minutes later they team pulled up in front of the hospital. Freya jumped out and raced towards the room where the girl in question laid. She heard the screams and crying already before she entered the hall. "Damn," she cursed as she rounded a corner with the agents right behind her. "Jessica?" she cried as she entered the room together with JJ, Emily and Garcia. The guys stayed in the back.

The girl was screaming, crying, her father desperately trying to calm her down and her mother crying silently in the corner. "We´ve didn´t know what to do," a nurse explained over the crying. Freya nodded and went in front of her gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "Jessica? Can you hear me?" The girl nodded tears streaming down her cheeks her voice hoarse from screaming. She pointed at the floor where Reid, Morgan, Rossi and Hotch already sat studying the objects. "I-I-I," she stuttered. Freya closed her eyes. "It´s not your fault," she said softly. "Y-yes i-it is," she cried. "L-look at w-what h-he wrote," she exclaimed throwing a piece of paper she had clutched in her hand at Freya. Hotch picked it up his hands already in gloves. "This is all your fault. You left me. Now they have to pay for your mistakes." The letter was full of blood, properly from the two fingers lying on the floor covered in blood. "Get it all to trace," Hotch said and Rossi nodded. He shared a look with Emily before leaving.

Morgan looked over at Garcia who was standing in the corner pale as a ghost. "Garcia? Penelope?" he asked gently. "Huh?" she turned her head. "Are you okay?" she shook her head. "I-I didn´t want to see that," she said softly and Morgan followed her stare to the two fingers. Morgan sighed and placed himself so she couldn´t see it. "I´m sorry baby girl. You didn´t need to see that." Garcia swallowed and looked away. "I think I need to get out," she said and he nodded whispering something into Hotch´s ear who nodded and Morgan took Garcia by the hand and let her out not noticing JJ´s soft smile.

Freya studied Jessica who was still sniffling. "Jessica," she said softly. "I think it would be best if I sedated you again so you can get some rest, okay? Is that okay?" Jessica nodded but stopped Freya before she could inject her. "S-save them, Freya. Please!" Freya looked at the nurse who gave her the syringe. "I will," she said after she poked her and she watched as the girl fell asleep and breathed out.

"Hotch, please tell me you know what to do," she whispered. "What I want to know," JJ said as she interrupted "Is who is the one he claims Jessica is responsible for? And where is she?". Hotch frowned. "Let´s see what we get from trace. Prentiss, met Rossi and as soon as you hear anything you call me okay? I need to know who´s fingers that is." Emily nodded and rushed out the door. "In the mean time I think you two should see if you could get some sleep," Hotch said looking at JJ and Freya. "I have a feeling we´re gonna need it." Freya turned to Reid. "But I´m not," he placed a finger on her lips. "I know honey but you need your rest. I know how angry you get when you don´t get enough sleep," he grinned at her pouting face before kissing her on the forehead. JJ shook her head. "I´ve never seen Reid act like this," Hotch whispered in her ear making her nod in agreement. "Just what I thought. He would usually say something statistic now," she whispered back. "Besides getting the evidence through trace will take approximately 4-6 hours. At least" Reid added and JJ groaned while Hotch smiled. "Reid´s right, you know," he said. "You need the sleep. People could die if you´re not fully awake, Freya" he said and Freya sighed. "I know," she muttered as she walked off. "I´ll be in my office if you need me," she disappeared around the corner leaving JJ, Hotch and a worried Reid behind. "Should I?" Reid started but JJ shook her head. "She knows you´re right. Call her as soon as you hear something and she will be smiling again."

"I hope you´re right," Reid muttered and left to find Dave and Emily. JJ sighed and turned to her leader. "Do you think you could take like a half hour break?" she smiled seductively. Hotch groaned but smiled in pleasure as JJ dragged him into empty room and locked at the door behind them as she placed kisses down from his jaw-line and further down to his collarbone.

–

"Now you didn´t get to sleep, JJ," Hotch mumbled as his breathing returned to normal one hour and 30 minutes after. JJ was snuggling at his chest and he could feel her smile as she purred like a cat. "Maybe not but this is just as effective and much more pleasurable," she smiled stretching. "Just ask the physician next time you see her," he could hear the laughter in her voice and he shook his head. "You´re wearing me down woman," he muttered inhaling the unique sent of JJ. JJ smirked as she sat up, placing a hand on his chest caressing his toned muscles. "Then you need to be more fit, Mr. FBI agent," she giggled as he threw her around so he was on top. "I´ll show you fitness," he growled and JJ giggles turned into moans as he began kissing her neck and placed a hand on her breast.

A buzzing interrupted them and Hotch picked up his pager. "It´s Rossi. We better go," he jumped up and began clothing. JJ stood up quickly, gone was the arousal and love and the business woman was back together with the unite chief.

–

Garcia sat down in the corner hiding her face in her hands. Morgan sat down beside her placing a hand on her back. "I´m sorry, baby girl," he said quietly. "I never meant for you to see that." Garcia shook her head still not speaking. "Can I get you anything?" he asked gently. She shook her head again. "Hey?" Morgan raised her head by her chin giving her a small smile. "What can I do, Penelope?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were red behind her glasses. "One thing is to hear what the poor girl had to go through. Another is to see that bastard blamer her for it. I think I would kill him if he were in this room, Derek," she said quietly her eyes finding his. "I never felt that much rage before." She stopped and Morgan placed an arm around her waist.

"I consider myself a happy person," Garcia explained. "I like to think the best of people. That´s why I´m not a profiler because I couldn´t see all the things you do and still be my sparkly self." She sniffed and Morgan´s eyes turned sad because he knew what she meant. He understood. "Penelope, I once told you, you´re my Godforsaken solace. You´re the reason I still can see the good in mankind." He kissed her forehead. "Don´t ever forget that." Garcia smiled softly snuggling into the broad chest of Derek Morgan. A beeping sound interrupted them. "It´s Prentiss," Morgan said as he stood up. "They got something."

–

He carefully opened the door and a soft smile graced his lips as he saw her, curled up on her couch using her lap coat as a cover. She was breathing softly and Reid bent down so he was looking into her face. She looked so very peaceful, he thought to himself. Her dark hair was loosened a little from the high ponytail and a stray was hanging down. He pushed it back before leaning in and kissed her softly. She mumbled in her sleep and Reid shook her gently. Slowly she opened her eyes and a small smile was upon her lips. "Hey handsome," she said, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "What´s up?" Reid crinkled, knowing the stress there would come now. "They identified the fingers."

Freya jumped up and was out the door before Reid got a chance to say anymore. He hurried after her. He found her together with JJ and Hotch who was rushed towards Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Garcia who stood a little further down the hall. He could see on their faces it wasn´t good.

"What do we know?" Hotch´s voice was sharp as they reached the four agents standing with the result in their hands. "The fingers belong to two different people: One of them is Sarah Hill but the other belonged to Pamela Carlson. She was 18 years old. According to the results she was dead by the time the finger was separated. The ME says it´s between 4-6 months ago." Rossi´s eyes were dark as Hotch´s turned dark too. "So there´s more." Hotch sighed. "I was afraid of that. JJ, I need to call this Pamela Carlson´s next of kind and inform them." JJ nodded and she and Garcia took off. "Could trace say anything else?" Rossi shook his head. In that moment a nurse came rushing down the hall. "Dr. Summers! Hurry," she cried and the team plus Freya whirled around and took of towards the distressed nurse. "Miss. Wills got another letter." She was holding a letter in her hands which she had been wise enough to glove.

Hotch reached into his poked, grabbing a glove and put it on. Then he carefully took the envelope and opened it. A note that was addressed to Jessica and to them.

_To my dear Pet and To the FBI agents that has you._

_I´m leaving you a little present not far from where you are. You will find the gift by a near by creek, in the bottom. I sincerely hope you will make it in time because if you don´t – oh I won´t spoil the gift by telling. Oh, and if I were you, I would bring a doctor with me. Now you´re properly wondering why I´m giving my Pet this gift, FBI agents but I assure you, I´m just punishing my Pet for running away. Hurry now._

_Sincerely yours, the secret lover_

The name of a cliff near by was written below. Freya felt the blood drain from her body. "It´s a girl," she snapped around and raced down the hall to get her bag. "Get the car," she cried as she raced away. "Let´s go," Hotch barked and the team ran down the hall.

–

They arrived 9 and a half minutes later. Hotch jumped out of the SUV. "Once we get down, start the look out for the girl." he barked. They raced down the cliff, Freya stumbling slightly trying to carry her bag. Morgan noticed and grabbed it from her so she could get there faster. She was the one who was most needed. They reached the bottom and the team began searching. They all knew what to do. JJ stopped and listened. A small hissing sound alerted her and she turned to Rossi who stood by her. "Do you hear that?" Rossi listened and nodded. They went closer to the noise and JJ gasped as Rossi yelled: "Here! We found her," he cried out and the team came running with Freya in front.

She bent down and lifted the girl´s eyelid and used her flashlight. "Call 911," Hotch barked as he took in the girl´s injury. "Damn," Freya mumbled as she found no pupil responds. JJ and Emily were both holding their hands over their mouths and Rossi, Morgan and Reid were pale, jaws clenched. "It´s Sarah Hill," Emily whispered and JJ nodded.

The girl was in a very bad shape. Freya quickly let her eyes wander over the girl and took in all the injuries. "Damn," Freya swore. The girl´s breath was shallow and labored and she was bleeding heavily from her upper body. Freya opened her bag and withdrew a bag with a weird looking tube inside. Hotch bent down. "How bad is it?" he asked. Sarah had her eyes closed but at the sounds near her, her eyes flew open and they widened in fear. "Don´t worry, miss. We´re from the FBI," Hotch said as soon as he noticed her. Her eyes filled with tears and she wriggled. "Sarah," Freya said softly and the girl looked at the young doctor. Her eyes was still filled with fear and Freya couldn´t blame her. "Listen Sarah. I´m a doctor, okay? And I know Jessica. Do you know her?" Sarah nodded wincing as Freya let her hands, gently remove the blouse she was wearing. "God," Freya whispered as she took it all in. "Hotch, get that ambulance here NOW!" she growled. Hotch rushed off with his phone pressed to his ear and she could hear him yelling into the phone. "Spence, open this," Freya threw the bag to him and he ripped the plastic apart. In the mean time Freya found a syringe and a bottle with morphine in it. She quickly filled the syringe up and gave the girl the shot. Quickly she let her hands examine the upper part in the side and nodded as she found what she wanted. "Freya," Reid handed her the tube and without hesitating Freya pushed the tube into Sarah´s chest with as much force as she could. Sarah´s eyes flew open in pain but they soon relaxed as her breathing got better.

Freya sighed in relief as she turned over head and called: "Emily, I need your help now," she continued opening her bag. Emily looked uncomfortable and Freya didn´t blame her. Rossi placed a hand on Emily´s shoulder before stepping forward. Freya nodded as she saw his question in his eyes as well as the movement of his adam´s apple as he gazed at the young girl. "What do you need me to do?" he asked as he bent down. Quickly Freya opened a bag with a IV-line and using her other hand she found a vein. "Wrap something around her upper arm for me," she commanded and Rossi grabbed the tie Hotch gave him and tied it around the arm. Freya quickly and inserted the needle. "Tape, Hotch," Hotch found the tape and ripped off a piece. She fastened the line and began searching her bag. "3 minutes," Hotch stated and Freya nodded. "Take the tie of her and cut open her shirt," Freya handed Rossi a scissor and he began clipping.

The howling sounds of the ambulance came closer and stopped. Morgan and Hotch ran up to help and soon after the rescuers and two agents came down with a transportable stretch between them. Freya examined the bleeding wounds in Sarah´s chest area. She cursed again as her eyes looked over the abdomen. "What do we got?" a voice said and Freya breathed out she she realized two professionals were there. They had both been informed on her status and on the girl´s so they didn´t question her.

"Name´s Sarah Hill, as far as we know. She has stab wounds in chest and abdomen plus multiple lacerations and contusions from previous. I suspected hemopneumothorax because of breathing sounds and inserted a chest tube. I set an peripheral line and gave 10 cc´s of morphine. We need stabilize the bleeding long enough for us to go to the hospital – did you bring a cervical collar?" The medic nodded and quickly began placing the collar around Sarah´s neck while the other found gaze and IV fluid from their bags. The paramedic attached the fluid to the IV line and Freya tried to dress the open wounds. She sighed. "It dosen´t get better now," she said after a few moments. "We better get going." Together the paramedics helped each other with lifting Sarah up and Morgan and Hotch helped carry her up to the road. The rest followed. "I´ll ride with her," Freya stated as she climbed in together with one of the paramedic while the other jumped in the front and turned on the siren. "Let´s go," Hotch cried and soon after the team was speeding up after the ambulance.

* * *

Next chapter I hope I´ll wrap the story up.


	9. The fight to survive begins

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing expect Freya.

WARNING: There will be some OC in this story. Also, I´d like to point out that I´m not a M.D nor a profiler so there will be mistakes. I try to keep them at a minimum though. That said. Enjoy the story.

Now on with the show. Hope you´ll enjoy it in spite of the warning. Read and REVIEW..

Chapter eight

JJ sighed as she leaned her head back and rubbed forehead. "How much longer can it last?" she muttered closing her eyes. "It´s a big surgery," Reid said rubbing his eyes. It had been five hours since they had arrived at the hospital. They were alerted when they arrived that the girl had been taken to surgery and Freya was in there with her. Every once in a while JJ or Emily had been over and ask for information but nothing each time. "I just wish I knew what´s going on," JJ stated. A door opened and Hotch placed a hand on her thigh. "JJ," he said and JJ looked up to see her cousin coming towards them, still in her scrubs. She was covered in blood and her olive colored skin was pale. "Freya," JJ exclaimed as she jumped up and rushed over to Freya who smiled tiredly.

"Hi," she said, taking of her cap. "How is she?" Hotch asked placing an arm around JJ sensing something in the young doctor. Rossi and Prentiss took place besides Garcia who was squeezing Prentiss´ hand. Morgan stood beside Garcia and Reid took a place besides Freya. "We did everything we could," Freya swallowed, tears welling up. "But there was just too much damage." Garcia clapped her hand over her mouth and JJ felt her own tears burn. Emily hid her face momentarily before her sad eyes met Dave´s. She could see the anger and sorrow in them. Hotch´s normal stoic face were cold and sad as he took JJ´s hand. "What killed?" he paused. "She had multiple stab wounds to her upper body. She had a pulmonary lacerations in her lungs which caused hemopneumothorax. It´s means there´s a hole in the space between the lungs and ribcage. He also stabbed her twice in the liver making her bleed out. Her body was slightly underweight and she was severely dehydrated, add that to the stress and other injuries she had and I´m surprised she made it to the hospital alive," Freya rubbed her weary eyes and swallowed deep. "JJ, have you made contact to the next of kin?" she asked and JJ nodded. "They´re on their way," she said and Freya nodded. "Page me when they arrive? I´ll notify them," Freya turned around and left the team.

She was exhausted. 1 hour of suspense finding and frantically trying to get Sarah to the hospital alive and then 5 hours of surgery and then having to tell everybody that she had failed. Freya sighed as she began stripping herself and stepped into the shower. Groaned as the warm water began washing away the dirt, blood and despair. Soon she felt the tears begin to mingle with the warm water and her bitter salty drops disappeared together with the blood and water flowing down the drain. She wept for a while before reaching for the soap and begin the shower for real. Half hour after she had left the team she stepped out fresh and warm. She quickly dried up and dressed before checking her pager. Sighing in relief she found no messages on the pager so she applied new makeup and then she headed out to face the dragon. That meant having to be the one to destroy all hope for a family of getting their loved one back and to tell a girl her friend had died before convincing her she wasn´t to blame.

"JJ, I´m beginning to worry," Emily sipped the warm liquid from her cup looking at her friend. "Freya has been in the shower for over half an hour now." JJ nodded yawning. "Yeah, well I understand her," JJ mumbled. "Right now I just wish I could crawl under by bed and stay there." She jumped as the phone rang and her face turned sad and serious as she answered. "Agent Jareau speaking," JJ nodded even though the receiver couldn´t see her. "I´ll be right there. I´ll page Dr. Summers," JJ hung up and sighed. "They´re here. We better call Freya." Emily nodded and dialed when a ringing sound interrupted them and a voice said: "I assume I don´t have to answer that, right?" Freya stepped in. They stared at her. "Didn´t think so," she said. "They´re here?" JJ nodded and Freya sighed. "I guess I better inform them, then," she said and Hotch nodded. "I´ll go with you."

–

Mr. and Mrs. Hill were waiting for them in a small room. They had gotten coffee and were sitting holding each other hands. Freya sighed as she looked up at Hotch. "I wish we didn´t have to do this," she said before she opened the door and walked in. "Mr. and Mrs. Hill? I´m agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI and this is Dr. Summers," Hotch introduced as the two sat down across the table. "Sarah? T-they said we should come because they had found Sarah," Mrs. Hill said tears already streaming down her cheeks. "Yes, Mrs. Hill. We have found Sarah!" Hotch paused. "I´m so sorry," he began but was stopped by Mrs. Hill´s strangled cry. "Oh noo," she cried beginning to sob. "No, God, no!" she sobbed Mr. Hill not even bothering to wipe the tears from his own face as he took her into his arms and held her as she sobbed. "My baby," she wept. "My baby."

"I´m so sorry," Freya said gently. "I wish I didn´t have to ask you but I need you to identify her." Mr. Hill nodded. "O-of course," he said. "I-I think we knew when we got the call." Freya swallowed wishing she wasn´t there. "If there´s anything you need," Freya said gently. "P-please," Mr. Hill said. "I need to know h-how she died." He watched as the agent and the doctor stiffened and he knew it was bad. "Please, I have to know." The doctor sighed before sitting down again next to them. "Mr. Will, I know you want to know what your girl went through but I´m telling you, you really don´t want to. You need to remember how Sarah was before and not how she died, okay?"

Freya watched as he swallowed deep and blinked his tears away before nodded. "Okay," he said. "I guess I have to identify her, then." Freya nodded and Hotch added before leaving with her: "I´m sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hill." He turned around slowly and looked his wife into the eyes for the first time since they arrived and he saw how she came undone. He hurried to her and hugged her as she wept and she felt how his own tears fell down into her hair.

Outside Freya sighed as she turned to Hotch. "What do we do now?" she asked. "We do what we do best," Hotch replied sternly. "We turn to the profile." Together they walked down the hall towards the rest of the team who where waiting in conference room. "Okay guys, right now we have nothing okay?" Hotch started as he entered the room. "We need to built a profile right now so we can find the UnSub."

"What do we know," he said before sitting down next to JJ. "He´s a sexual sadist," Prentiss stated and they all nodded. "He takes in women and makes them his slaves. Mostly sexual needs. He´s strong, being able to take these women, Sarah wasn´t exactly small," Morgan noted. "And he´s organized. Capturing 3 women and who knows how many more without anyone knowing shows a high level of organization," Rossi said and Hotch nodded. "Based on the fact he targets blond, pretty females all white we must assume he´s white and based on the age of the victims I´d say he´s between 20-30 years old," Reid concluded. "This is not his first offense," Hotch said. "There´s no way he started with like this. Animal abuse, robbery, rape. there has to be some sort of escalation," he said. "The fact that he can keep the girls for so long without anyone hearing or seeing them suggest he has his own house, properly large and Miss. Wills told us she ran through a forest so he has to live out in the forest. She was found here and didn´t run to far so it should be possible to narrow it down," Hotch stated. "Morgan, call Garcia," Derek nodded and dialed and soon after the happy voice of Penelope Garcia sounded. "You have reached the oracle of all knowledge, speak and be recognized," she stated. "Hey baby girl, I need you magic," Derek smiled as Garcia made her snappy comeback. "For you my handsome chocolate God, anything. What do you need?"

"Garcia, I need you to find a map over this area," Hotch said. "We´re looking for a forest with a large house present and it has to be near the road where Miss. Wills were found," he could hear Garcia typing. "Sir, I have found six houses matching that criteria," she said. "Is there anyone who is owned by a single guy?" Rossi asked. Garcia typed more. "Yes sir, two." Rossi frowned. "Any of them have a criminal record?" The voice was Freya´s. "Good thinking," Hotch said. "Garcia?" he barked. "You´re looking for one Kevin Baker, 29 years old. He´s a engineer but was fired 6 months ago due to a filed assault on a female co-worker," Hotch smirked. "That´s the stresser," he said and Morgan nodded. "And, oh my," Garcia sounded surprised. "I think I have something else, sir," she said. "He´s born with a split lip and at the age of ten he had a serious accident which left ugly scars and cost him a big part of his nose." Hotch stood up. "Let´s go." The team got up, Freya slightly hesitating. "I think you should some too, Freya," Hotch remarked. "If the girl is alive we might need you," he said and Freya nodded. "Let me get a bag." A few moments after she and the team left in their cars. **(I know this part is a bit stupid and not that well written but I´m having a slight writersblock and I want to end this story because I have already begun my next one so sorry about this).**

"Wow," Freya stated softly as they arrived at the scene. "It´s so," she stopped searching for words. "I really hate to say this, but beautiful," the house was in great shape. The grass was green and the car standing in front of the house was spotless. "Wonder where he keeps them," Emily said from besides her. He can´t have kept them in the house." They parked in front of some trees blocking the view of a small hill. The darkness was starting to come, the sun setting over the treetops. "Be on guard," Hotch commanded as he opened the door. He pressed down on the speaker on his left arm. "Leave your eyes wide open, you hear me?" A scratching copy sounded and slowly he opened stepped outside.

"I have been expecting you," a male voice stated as the team got out of the car. "It took you longer than I thought." Morgan gritted his teeth. "We´re here now," he stated coldly searching the surrounds for the owner of the voice. "How did you like my gift?" a tall dark man stepped out of the shadow. He had dark hair and had a slim form covered in a very nice suit and he would be quite attractive if it wasn´t for the face. It was covered in a gray mask with holes for the eyes which were a cold blue. "Was she to your liking," he grinned and Freya felt herself just wanting to punch that man. "You sick," she cried but stopped as the UnSub´s head snapped around. The female agents had been seated in the back and just emerged together with the doctor and it was clear he hadn´t seen them because of the men standing in front of them.

He smirked as he placed himself so he could see the women making them very uncomfortable. "Well, well, well. What have we here?" he smiled his eyes running up and down their bodies. Freya swallowed, knowing how bad she just messed up and then she felt disgusted with herself, feeling the man´s eyes roam over her body. Emily and JJ had the same feeling. The UnSub grinned licking his lips. "Well, if I had know how pretty the FBI agents was gonna be I might just have sent that present sooner," he was still grinning letting his hand run down his chest and stomach. Freya instinctively began backing away feeling the discomfort of the stare. "Maybe I should just kill the guys and then we can," he smiled, licking his lips again letting his eyes roam over JJ. "Forget it," Hotch growled as he moved in front of her. "Then how about," he grinned as his eyes met the brown eyes of Emily Prentiss. "Don´t even think about it," Rossi barked as he protectively placed an arm around her. "That only leaves," he smiled at Freya who backed away. "Oh, I like this one." He smiled widely. ""She´s scared." Reid stepped in front of her. "So, you´re the twerp´s girl? I thought you´re his," he pointed at Morgan. "He seems more like your type," he smirked. Freya took Reid´s hand. "Or maybe, perhaps you want something even better," he grinned at her and Freya felt how Reid tightened his grip around her waist."You don´t know my type, do you?" she hissed. "And for the second part, I would rather die than to have you touch me-"

His eyes turned even colder and he stepped forward. Then everything happened very fast. Reid felt himself fly backwards and his world turned black as he hit a tree and Freya screamed as he closed his eyes falling down. Morgan growled as he charged forward but was surprised as he felt a sharp and overwhelming pain in his head and his eyes began closing slowly. "Derek," Hotch cried as he saw his agent fall down unconscious. He whirled around and aimed at the UnSub. He fired but missed by an inch. A loud bang sounded and Hotch winced as he heard Emily cry out in what he thought was pain. "No," she cried. "Dave!" Emily fell to her knees desperately trying to stop the bleeding from David´s stomach. Angrily she lifted her gun but was surprised to see the UnSub so close to her. She heard JJ shout something as a terrible pain hit her in the sides and in a short moment everything turned black.

JJ cried out as Emily fell and she lifted her gun but was stopped when she saw her own boyfriend fall by the hand of this unbelievable fast UnSub. Hotch heard his girlfriend cry out as he fell to the floor and his world turned black. JJ tried to back away as the UnSub advanced on her. She had forgotten she had a gun and her training. She just cried out as the UnSub punched her in the face and then kissed bent down and licked the blood off her lip which split. He grinned as he stood up and moved away from her. JJ closed her eyes, fighting the tears as she crawled over to Hotch. No way he was going to see her cry. She cradled Aaron´s head in her lap, gently stroking his raven colored hair careful not to touch where he had been hit. Morgan was breathing heavily, unconscious, on the floor and JJ crinkled at the thought of Garcia sitting back at the BAU waiting for him to come home safely. Emily were lying on the floor, hugging her side, breathing difficultly, fighting the tears of pain as she tried to crawl closer to Dave who was lying pale and bleeding on the floor, unconscious. And Freya, JJ´s head snapped around and she locked eyes with her baby cousin who were rocking back and forth. She wanted to hold her and tell her everything was alright but in the given situation she knew she couldn´t.

Freya was scared out of her mind. Her cousin and new friends. All of them lying spread all over the cold hard earth some of them barely breathing. She wanted to run over Dave and fix him. She wanted to examine Hotch and insure JJ that he would be fine and most of all she wanted to be held by Spencer. He had been hit in the head and flew into a tree where he fell down out cold. Freya turned to him and sighed in relief as she saw him moan. She began crawling towards him. Her knees had given up as she watched the whole team of FBI agents fall. "Spence," she breathed as she began touching his head making sure he was still breathing. "Spence, please say something," she pleaded. He groaned in responds. Freya noted JJ frantically trying to get Hotch to wake up and Emily were crying silently over Dave´s body, which were still bleeding. Derek were still out cold. "So these are the mighty FBI agents," he spat out the FBI part. "You´re weren´t that tough," he smirked as he lifted the gun. "As much as I like you, hottie," he smiled coldly at JJ as he pointed the gun at her, JJ staring at her trying to tell her all the things she wouldn´t have a chance to say later. "No," Freya whispered desperately trying to find a way to save her. She felt her way over her own body and Reid´s trying to find anything – something. She was just about to cry in frustration when she felt something cold and hard.

JJ was feeling the tears sting in her eyes her mind whirling with memories and feelings. The UnSub smiled coldly as he loaded the gun. "I really like the way you look honey, but let´s face it – you´re to dangerous to keep." he grinned as he aimed and JJ closed her eyes in trying to memories Hotch´s face. A loud bang sounded and JJ was surprised as she opened her eyes and saw she was still alive. In front of her stood a shaking Freya, gun still aiming right ahead. On the ground the UnSub was lying, still, bleeding out of the mouth and chest, his eyes still wide open but no one was home. He was dead. JJ stood up and hurried over to her cousin who were shaking, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I-I-I," she stuttered her hands shaking. JJ slowly took the gun from her and took her into her arms Freya let her hold her and rock her, her hands hanging loosely down. "Freya? Sweetie?" JJ searching her cousin´s eyes. "I took an oath, Jayjay," Freya whispered, still staring at the dead body. "I promised I would always do my best to help any human being and heal," she stopped and met JJ´s eyes, tears beginning to run faster down. "A-and now I-I´ve just," she began sobbing and JJ´s closed her eyes. "I know, sweetie," she cooed. "And I´m sorry."

"Freya! Please, help me," a desperate voice cried and Freya turned around slowly. Emily was staring at her, her hands trying to stop the bleeding in David Rossi´s stomach. Freya stared blankly at her friend for a short moment then her eyes turned colder and Emily saw how the doctor became her and Freya herself hid inside with all the feelings she couldn´t have right now. JJ promised herself she would talk to Freya later as she watched how her cousin bent down and her hands quickly examined David Rossi´s still body. "He´ll be alright, Emily," she stated a moment after. "Get an ambulance her, JJ." JJ nodded. "Agent down! I repeat agent down. Please sent an ambulance immediately," she cried and when they responded she handed them the coordinates.

Freya hurried over and got her bag and rushed over to Dave again. She reached in and found a IV-line and a bag of fluids. "What are you doing?" Emily asked as she watched her friend stick in the needle and hooked him up on fluids. "I´m giving him something called colloids for his blood loss." Freya found a syringe and filled up it with a clear fluid. "Morphine for his pain," Freya explained before Emily asked. She found some gaze and began bandaging him up the best she could. "I can´t do anything else before the EMT gets here." JJ had gone over to Hotch. She fell to her knees placing his head into her lap. "Aaron? Aaron please wake up! I need you," she whispered.

"No, Freya. Just concentrate on him, please," JJ´s head snapped around as she heard the outbreak. Freya tried to get Emily to sit still so she could examine her friend. "Emily, I can´t do anything for Dave before the ambulance comes so please, let me help you." Emily stared at her man shortly before nodding and Freya began feeling her side. Emily winced as Freya pressed down. Freya found her stethoscope in her bag. "Breath in deep," Freya ordered and Emily hissed in pain. "As I thought," Freya placed the stethoscope down. "I´ll need x-rays when we get back to the hospital." Freya sighed happily as the ambulances swung in, in front of the house. Then she got up and hurried towards her boyfriend who was moving slightly suggesting he would wake up soon. "Spence? Spencer, wake up?" Freya let her hands check his head. She sighed as she found his plus steady and calm. "Oh my God," she then exclaimed her eyes getting bigger. "The girl," JJ stared at her cousin at the outburst and Emily´s eyes widened.

"What happened?" an paramedic asked as he came rushing up. "I´m doctor Summers from Virginia Memorial," Freya said. "We have an agent with a gun shot to the right abdomen, through and through. Start an IV-line with saline and give a 10cc of morphine. He needs CAT-scan as soon as possible and have a surgical team standing by. Agent Prentiss," Freya gestured at Emily who was breathing heavily, hugging her left side. "I suspect a fractured rib or two so x-rays and get a CAT-scan for internal injuries. The agent over there," she pointed at Reid. "He´s coming too and has a strong plus. The rest I haven´t gotten to yet, but we think there´s a girl in the house somewhere and she will need help immediately," Freya ended and the paramedic nodded. "I´ll see to the others and you go and find that girl. Morris, you go with the doctor," he said and a young male came over carrying a bag. Freya nodded.

"Search the house and find that girl," JJ ordered the newly arrived police and soon after the house was being torn apart in the search for the missing girl. "I got her," a voice hollered and Freya and JJ hurried towards the voice together with the paramedic. They arrived in basement and JJ shivered by the cold and dampness of the place. They entered a small room where a officer stood bent over a female frame. "Move," Freya ordered as she bent down. She placed a hand on her wrist looking for a pulse. "It´s very weak," she stated. "Start an IV-line with saline, crystalloids and collides. Get a C-collar and let´s get a gurney in here. We need to get her to a hospital ASAP." Freya took the needle she was handed and quickly inserted it into a arterial before hooking it up to bag of fluids. The paramedic placed the collar around the neck and two police officers came rushing in with the gurney. "Go to the others, Jayjay," Freya said. "I´ll go with the girl to the hospital. See you there," JJ watched as her cousin rushed out together with two police officers, a paramedic and a pale and unconscious girl on a gurney. She sighed before hurrying out to the rest of her team.

JJ noted how Rossi was being loaded into a waiting ambulance, Emily standing besides him, hugging her side, wincing slightly as a paramedic pushed her aside so he could get in. The sirens sounded and the blue blinks disappeared. Reid was standing next to Morgan who was lying on a gurney, struggling to get up. Reid´s face was covered in blood but he seemed fine. Morgan on the other hand swayed as he got up and a paramedic pushed him back down scolding on him. "JJ, thank God you´re okay," a deep voice said and JJ felt herself being engulfed in a hug. She sighed as she breathed in the sent so uniquely Hotch and she smiled softly, tears brimming in her eyes as she saw his smiling eyes. "I couldn´t find you when I woke up and no one had seen you or Freya." Hotch was pale but determined and stoic even with blood dripping down his face. "Where is she?" Reid´s voice sounded strangled and since he had been coming too as the gun was fired JJ understood his fright. "She´s okay, Reid," JJ said. "She went with the girl to the hospital. We´ll meet her there."

"The girl? She was alive?" Hotch´s voice was sharp and JJ nodded. "Barely but she was still breathing." Hotch winced as he began walking towards the cars. "We better get there." He was almost there when someone snatched his car keys from his hands. "Ah-ah, Aaron. You´re not driving. They are," JJ pointed backwards to the ambulances. "You´re hurt and you know as well as I do you´re not allowed to drive in your condition." Hotch pouted as JJ began pulling him towards the blue lights but deep down inside he knew she was right. He got in next to Derek who was lying on a gurney, pouting slightly. "I don´t need to lie here," he muttered but Hotch silenced him with a glance. "Where´s Prentiss?" he asked and JJ answered as she got up and sat down next to him. "She´s with Dave and Reid´s there too." Hotch nodded. "Good. Now let´s get going." The sirens began again and JJ felt the ambulance begin to speed up.

–

They wheeled Rossi away to surgery immediately, Emily standing behind watching as they took him where she couldn´t go. "Miss." a voice called and Emily turned around. "Huh?" A old nurse smiled at her gently leading her towards a curtain room where she pushed her down, gently. "I really want to," Emily started but the nurse hushed her. "They´ll take good care of him and there´s nothing you can do. Besides the dark handsome man said I should take a look at you even if I had to sedate you," the nurse winked and Emily sighed giving up. "Now, the paramedic who brought you guys in told me to get an x-ray because your doctor-friend suspected a broken rib so I´ll get a wheelchair and then we´re going to radiology."

"But I don´t need a wheelchair," Emily protested but the nurse didn´t listen. "It´s hospital policy." Shortly after she returned with the chair and Emily was taken up. JJ sat besides Hotch who was being check out by a male doctor. "This hurt?" Hotch winced as the doctor examined his head. "I´ll take that as a yes," he noted. "I think we should get a CT-scan of your head just to be sure and I´ll get someone to stitch up the cut on your forehead. A nurse will come and take you upstairs to CT-scan, okay?" The doctor smiled at JJ before leaving. She had already been checked out and nothing besides a minor bruise on her left cheek. "Do you know anything about Rossi or Morgan?" Hotch mumbled as he laid down. JJ shook her head. "Do you want me to find out?" Hotch shook his head wincing in pain. "No, I just want to hold you, JJ," he whispered and JJ smiled as she lowered herself down making her body to fit his. "I´m not sure we´re supposed to do this, Aaron," JJ smiled. "You´re better thank pain medicine," he smirked and JJ giggled before she turned more serious and then began to cry softly. "I-I almost lost you," she whispered lifting her face and looked into his eyes. "I don´t know what I would do without you, Aaron." Hotch kissed her gently. "You´ll never have to find out," he swallowed before his voice turned thick. "I almost lost you too. I don´t think I could survive without you." Their lips met in another sweet kiss.

Freya rubbed her eyes as she went over to the nurses station. "Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and Spencer Reid, please," she stated and the nurse sitting at the desk nodded as she found all the files. "Here you go doctor," Freya thanked her as she walked over to a chair and plopped down. She read the files and nodded before returning the charts and walked towards the patient rooms.

"Freya," Reid pulled her into a tight hug and she felt how her body began to relax being held by him. "Spence," she whispered closing her eyes. A cough interrupted and Freya opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at the team. Hotch was sitting in a wheelchair with JJ on his lap. Morgan was lying in bed, pouting and Emily sat on another wheelchair with an IV-bag attached to her. Reid sat down in another chair. "Any news on Dave?" Emily´s voice was high pitched and nervous. Freya shook her head. "He was shot in the abdomen. Luckily it didn´t hit any major organs so he will be fine. They´re properly closing up right now," she said. "And the girl?" Hotch asked. "She´ll be okay. She had some major bruising and several broken bones in different degrees of healing but in time she´ll be fine. As far as you guys go I can see Hotch has a slight concussion and stitches done. Morgan you have to stay in bed for some days with two broken ribs and a bent one plus dissy-spells when you stand you need further test done. Emily has a broken rib and Jayjay bruised jaw. And Spence, you have a small concussion too. But you´re all gonna be okay," she smiled as she sat down on Reid´s lap making the young genius wince in pain. "Oh God. I´m sorry, honey." Reid shook her head. "It´s okay."

The door was pushed open with a large amount of force and a very angry and scared looking Penelope Garcia came rushing in. "Here you are," she cried. "I have looked everywhere for you." Morgan smiled. "Hey baby girl. It´s good to," he was cut off as Garcia punched him on his arm. "Ow, Garcia. What the hell?" Morgan rubbed his arm. "You had me worried sick," Garcia yelled. "I hate then you do that. I was called by the hospital saying you all were in here and I had to get here by myself. And I didn´t know if you were okay. I just wanna," she growled. "Ugh!" Morgan´s eyes softened. "I´m sorry baby girl. I didn´t mean to," he apologized and the rest of the team had to hide their smiles in their hands expect Reid who looked questionable at Freya who was shook her head.

"Dr. Summers?" a older male doctor entered smiling as he saw his young college jumped up making the young man she was sitting with wince. "I´m here to inform you David Rossi is out of surgery and is in recovery. He´ll be awake in a few hours." Emily made a sound which sounded like something between a sigh, a sob and laughter. "Oh thank God," she moaned and the doctor smiled. "You can come with me up there. He´ll properly be happy to see a known face when he awakes." Emily smiled and was about to stand but Freya pushed her down. "Ah-ah Em. You´re staying in that wheelchair. I´ll get a nurse." Emily pouted but was satisfied when a nurse arrived and wheeled her out.

"I guess I´ll go and tell Jessica that Anna is safe and okay," Freya smiled. "I´ll come," Hotch said but Freya shook her head. "Not a good idea, Hotch. You´re hurt." Hotch dismissed her and stood up. He left and Freya turned around and asked the team: "Is he always so stubborn," she asked and the team smiled as they all replied ´yes´. Freya shrugged before going after the unite chief.

A knock woke her and she sat up as her doctor and one of the agents came in smiling softly at her. "Hey Jessica. Where´s your parents?" her doctor asked as she took the charge from her bed. She read it over quickly. "Jessica, we´re here because we have news," the agent said and Jessica felt her stomach tighten. "W-what is a m-matter?" she stuttered. The doctor smiled at her comforting her. "It´s okay Jessica. We found Anna and she alive and well," the doctor said. "S-she.. A-Anna s-she´s a-alright?" she whispered tearing brimming in her eyes. The doctor nodded. "She´s gonna be alright, Jessica." Jessica felt the tears begin to run. "W-what about," she whispered. "He´s dead." The agent said. Jessica nodded and for the first time in a really long time she felt safe. The door opened and her parents came in. She saw how her mother froze as she spotted the agents. "Is something wrong?" her father stepped in but the agent explained and the doctor turned to her and smiled softly. "You´re okay, Jessica. You survived and you´ll be alright." The doctor checked her charge again. "And you can go home in a day or so," she smiled. "H-home?" Jessica titled her head. Home it had been so long since she had thought of home. The next day the doctor kept her promise and she stepped into the sun for the first time in months.

–

_I´m free. This time I´m finally free. And I´m safe. And I´ll be alright. I survived as she said. I survived and he didn´t. I can be free again. I can be free. Free_

THE END

So I´m planning a sequel but I´m sorta having a writers block plus I have exams so it might be a while. Until then TTFN


End file.
